Broken Ties
by brat64
Summary: BIG AU FIC. When the Roswell teens were in 7th grade, Michael was taken to a different state-a new foster home. What happens when he tries to get back to the ties he was so brutally taken from?All disclamers(i no own)apply. CP. 11 is up! Woo Hoo!
1. Chapter I

****

Broken Ties

Summery: AU, big AU fic. When the Roswell teens were in seventh grade, Michael was taken to a different state-a new foster home. What happens when he tries to get back to the ties he was so brutally taken from?

****

A/N: Ok, here's some things to help you get this story; 1) The humans (aka: Maria, Alex, and Liz) Found out about the aliens in the 6 grade. 2) Over that year they grew close. 

3)The main part takes place when the teens or in 10grade. and 4) Liz and Max are together. and Isabel and Alex are still...um enjoying a nice big dose of flirtation. With out realizing it-of course ;)

****

M/A/N: Ok, I'm not going to beg for reviews...yet. but please, if you like this tidbit of the story then let me know. And constructive criticism can never hurt....

__

****

*Prologue*

Roswell middle school *~7th grade~*

James Lee glanced at the young teenagers in his class. Not yet adults, not quite teens, and not children. Most of them were 13, some a little older. James enjoyed this time of the day, study hall. It was quite. As soon as the thought had entered his mind, Michael Guerin Wadded up a piece of paper, shaking his head. It would appear that the young man was upset over some school work, but James new better. 

Michael glanced at a young girl a few rows ahead of him with long blond hair. Isabel Evans. He tossed the paper and looked down, innocently. Maria De Luca set just in front of him. And covered her giggle with a very fake sounding sneeze. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. Michael-for his part, looked on in mock hurt at her betrayal. 

Isabel smiled, and turned around. She slipped a piece of paper into her lap, and waded it up. She turned around in her seat and let it sail through the air. Maria's eyes went wide, and her eye brows shot up as she ducked out of the way. Leavening the paper ball to ping off the top of Michael's very spiky hair. All three burst into giggles. Only Isabel got hers under control, as he had heard her telling her brother, Max; 'She_ did_ have a rep to keep up.' James would have gotten on to them, but he liked it when Isabel came out of her shell. 

By now the three students had went back to what they were doing. There were many 'groups' in his class, but if he had to he would bet the six youngsters-Michael, Maria, Isabel, Alex, Max, and Liz-were the closest of the group. It was as is some source pulled them together.

He glanced to the others, Max Evans and Liz Parker were working away on their school work. Alex Whitman was working hard on something. James sure that was some new songs of his, just as sure that Michael was doing some sort of drawing. Maria set staring off into space, absently tugging on one of her blond curls. Isabel was doing her work. She wasn't as into it as Max, or Liz. But she was going about it. 

He was a little lucky today. He was sure that if Kyle Valenti were here he would be tossing paper at Michael, and Maria. James set down and went about his work. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door, and two men and a woman entered. They were dressed for business.

James stood up from his desk. 

"How can i help you?" 

"May we speak to you outside, please." James nodded. He glanced over his class before walking out. Sending them all a warning to be quite. 

As he shut the door, he asked; "Now, what is it?"

"Were child serves. Were here for one of your students." The words were spoken coolly but James heart fell. 

"Under what circumstances?" 

"It's a foster home. Abuse. For some time."

"Who, which child?" James didn't want to hear the answer. It would condemn him to know that his kids were being hurt and he was not informed of it. 

"Michael Guerin, sir." James was shocked. Of course he had seen cuts, and some bruises on his face. But he only now thought that they might not have been from one of his many fights. 

"Oh, my." The words popped out of his mouth before he could stop them, he discarded the fact that it sounded like his father. 

"We have a new foster home for him-out of state."

"Your just going to take him, with no warnings. No goodbyes?" 

The women looked at him with warm eyes. "Who would he have to say goodbye to." James didn't like that at all. "Now, if you don't mind." James nodded, but made it clear that he didn't like the way this was being gone upon about. 

He stepped into the class room. It was quite-not a peep from the kids, a miracle in it's self. He looked at Michael. The boy was happily drawing a picture. 

"Um, Michael. These people need to see you out in the hall." As soon as he had said this five other heads popped up to look at the men, and woman behind him. 

Michael stood up and walked out side. One of the men and the woman walked out with him. The other man walked to Michael's desk and grabbed his books. He didn't notice the piece of paper that fell to the floor. He dropped the school books on James desk, nodded to him and walked out the door. Suddenly the door was kicked from the other side, and Max Evans came halfway out of his seat. 

Max and Isabel had their eyes on the door. As did Alex, Liz, and Maria. Max got up and walked to James desk. "Mr. Lee? Where's Michael?" His voice was strong but shy. 

"Max, I'm sorry-" James didn't know how to tell him. "Michael has been moved to a new foster home." 

Max's eyes went wide. He looked to his sister, who was looking at him, trying to read his face. Just then, the bell rang and all the children ran out to the play ground. Max gave a nod and Liz, Alex, and Maria slowly walked out side. 

Isabel stood next to her brother. "Why?" Max asked, no longer shy. James had no need to answer. He could see in young Isabel's' face they ready knew, at least had an idea about it. "It's out of state." Max grabbed her hand. They slowly turned and walked out of the room. James heart went out with them. 

~`~`~

Maria watched as Max and Isabel walked out to the tree that Alex, Lizzy and her were standing at. She looked around, Michael was not with them, and her heart shook, screaming something was wrong. 

Maria, never the one to keep her mouth shut, "Something's wrong. Where's Michael?" She asked as the two siblings reached the tree.

"They took him out of state to a new foster home." a quiet followed Isabel's statement. A quite the no one dared to break. It lasted for a few moments, then Liz spoke up. 

"Why?" Alex, and Maria wanted to know the same thing. Isabel blinked, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. She took a deep breath.

"Hank has been hurting him. Hitting him." What ever Maria had been expecting-it hadn't been that. "Wa-" apparently neither had Liz. They stood there, induced into a shocked coma.

To Be Continued.. 

A/N; Ok, Hope you like it! Hopefully the next chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter II

****

Broken Ties, pt2

A/n: Thanks to every one who reviewed i really apprentice it. hopefully all you guys will provide me with some positive feed back on this too! That's not begging....is it?

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah. i still own nadda. 

Chapter 1

Present day

Maria picked up her beeping alarm clock and threw it. It stopped beeping mid way, coming unplugged. "Ohh!" She heard someone say. She set up fast to see that her mother had caught the clock, and was now shaking it at her. 

"Maria! i told you last night to go to bed! Now you have deal with it." Amy turned and walked halfway out the door, and turned around. "How do i look?" Here voice was soft, and calm. Maria always marveled at how fast her mom could change personalities. Amy wore a White blouse, and long, sleek classic black dress pants. Her hair was down. 

"You look great mom. Go get 'em" 

"Thanks Hun!" 

She walked over to the bad and swiftly set the clock down and gave Maria a quick kiss on the head. "Have a great day!" She walked out, closing the door behind her. Maria smiled and glanced at the cover she had kicked off during the night. *I always do that!* She thought absently. 

She walked over to her dresser where her crash down uniform was. She glanced in the mirror, More so at the drawing she had taped to it so long ago. 

It was a series of pictures. One of them showed a young version of Max, and Liz. Sitting next to each other. They were doing school work, Liz was biting her tong. Max was half looking at the book in front of him, and half at Little Liz. 

The next picture, was of a young Isabel, sitting at her desk, filing at her nails. Looking so much like the Ice princess she wasn't. 

Next, a young Alex in his desk. his tong anchoring his top lip, writing hard. On the paper there were little puffs of smoke, and a bubble, over his head, in the bubble was a tiny picture him sitting under a tree, playing his gitare. 

Then there was a picture of her, She was sitting in her desk, looking off in to space, tugging on one of her many curls. Maria ran a hand through her long hair, she had lost those curls long ago. If you looked hard enough on the paper you could tiny words on the book on her desk. 

Maria sighed. Michael had drawn this picture that very day. She reached up and traced the lines with her fingers. A flash memory hit her. 

+FLASH+ A little Maria walked slowly into the class room after recess. She saw a paper by Michaels desk. She picked it up and knew that Michael had drawn it. She let a tear fall, and wiped at it quickly. She carefully put the paper in a folder. +FLASH+

Michael had been taken away that day, to another home-another state. Max, and Isabel said how they could feel him sometimes, what he was feeling. But most of the time they couldn't feel him at all. They all still missed him so much-but as Alex had said, life goes on. 

"It has to." She whispered.

She started changing to her uniform. Isabel had once said that she felt incomplete-like she had before they had found each other again-with out him there. And over one of her and Liz's and Isabel's girl talks admitted that she still cried her self to sleep sometimes. 

And that they tried to contact him, somehow. Marie shook her head, no more Michael thoughts. She had to keep her head together. She stopped the flow of thoughts and continued getting dressed.

~`~`~`

__

Beep, Beep, Michael opened his eyes, and stared at his alarm clock. As he was about to reach out to shut it off, a glass bottle smashed down on top of it. As he jumped back a piece of broken glass hit him just above his left eye. His sudden movement caused him to fall down off the bed. As he lay on the floor and waited to hear the drunken man stumble out of the room, he wandered if he could wait till he passed out to leave. 

He felt blood dribble down his face, and join so many other stains on the floor. Soon enough he heard a loud thump on the other side of his bed. Michael slowly inched up and looked to the other side. His 'foster father' ,Tim. laid in a heap. 

He couldn't take it much longer. He had run away so many times. Michael missed his old family back home. Funny, he still thought of Roswell as home. Family? The only family he had ever had was Max and Isabel then their had been Maria, Alex, and Liz. 

Michael pushed himself up the rest of the way. Going to his dresser and glanced at himself. Blood trickled down his forehead from the cut. He turned his head to the left. Many bruises still coved his face from his last escape attempt. Some from the accident, and a few from after. 

It didn't hurt as much as it had. He touched the sore parts. Wincing. He had gotten a ride from some guy. And the guy-he couldn't even remember his name-had lost control of his car and ran right into a pole. Michael had later realized the guy had been drinking. They had both been ok, a few cuts and bruises. But the worst part was that Tim had to come pick him up at the police station. 

Michael had been given probation for running away. Home that night was not fun either. But Michael had to admit that it wasn't as bad as living with Hank. Even though he had, had Max and the others, and would give most anything to go back there-Tim didn't hit him every second of the day. He mostly either hurled insults at him or ignored him altogether. And he didn't know which part was worse. 

Michael turned away from the mirror. He wouldn't think about that now. He grabbed some fresh clothes from the closet and glanced at his torn calendar. Lee would be making a run through Gainesville-his 'home' town-in two days. Lee always let Michael ride with him. He was the only one who knew anything about Michaels home life. As he pulled the shirt over his head he tried to convince himself to wait a couple of days to leave again. And this time he wouldn't get caught. He acutely smiled as he grabbed his drawing pad and walked out of the house. 

~'~'~'

"Hey Liz!" Maria said as she walked into the back room of the crash down. Liz looked up at her best friend. "Hey girl. How long are you on?" she asked, looking back down to her science book. 

"Until three. and look! It's just now five after nine! Ya. that means i only have about six hours to go."

"Uh-huh." Liz nodded.

"Chicka, you are the only one i know who studies on their break. Or almost anytime during a Saturday." As she pulled her little antenna out of her bag, she turned to see Max Evens-now sitting at the bar-with a science book on the counter top, staring at it. "Or not." She shook her head and whirled around. 

She grabbed Liz's book and plopped it down on the small table behind her. "Work!" Maria set the antenna down on Liz's head as she groaned. "Ok, O! Max is here!" Liz walked out the door in front of her. 

"Hi max!" Max looked up and shot Liz a dazzling smile. 

"Hi...Liz. Hey Maria."

"Hi....Max." Maria said in the same dreamy tone Max had used. Maria smiled as Liz gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek. Her two friends had gotten together in ninth grade. 

"Work. Liz."

"Oh, oh yeah! right." With a glance at Liz as she walked off Max glanced down at his book again. /Why cant i have that?/ She asked her self. She shook off the thought and walked to the table that was waiting on her to come take their order.

~`~`~

"Yo! Michael!" Michael turned when he heard his name called. Nick Mose came running up to him. "Hey man, wassup?" Michael glared at his friend as he grabbed the paper pad way. 

"Man Michael." Nick said as they started walking again. "What is this thing you have with space, and stars and junk? the next thing you know your going to say you believe in little green men!" 

Michael grabbed the pad away and smiled. "Maybe i do." he suggested. 

Nick looked at him sideways. "I'll never get you man."

"That's ok. Your not supposed to." This time he didn't smile.

He glanced at Nick. Nick was the first person to talk to him when he had showed up here in Gainesville about three years ago. Nick was a true friend. Not like Max and the others, because he could never tell Nick about his-_other_ side-even though something deep inside whispered 'Why not?' only to be answered by something closer to the surface; 'because no one else can ever know.' Again he pushed it all deep down, pretending that he had never felt it at all.

What made Nick a good friend was that he understood that with out knowing that Michael could never tell him some things. Michael snapped out of his thoughts when Nick grabbed his head and turned it so he could see the bruises on the side of his face, 

"Damn Michael. I told you not to run Does it still hurt?." Nick always new when Michael was getting ready to run. He always told him. 

"No, and don't worry. Next time I'm waiting on Lee."

Nick nodded. "If you have to. I don't know why you even try anymore. Tim finds you every time. I don't see what's so bad that you want to run away. Nice house. Clean stuff. And Tim seems like a good guy." 

Michael sighed. /seems key word here/ Yet another thing he couldn't tell Nick. Even if he did, Nick wouldn't understand, Nick had a good life. Lots of friends, He and his mom lived on the other side of town, in a semi big house. His dad had died a before he was born, and his mom had never started dating again. He shook his head. 

"That nice big check doesn't hurt either." He mumbled, and Nick didn't seem to hear him. 

"Where were you heading to?"

"Lee's got a run through New Mexico. Someplace about fifty miles away from Roswell. At least that's what Lee said a week ago." Nick nodded. "If you keep trying hard like you are then you'll get back their." 

"I don't doubt it my friend."

"So, where were you headed off to?" 

"I'm not sure. I was going to see where i ended up." Michael told him as he made a right, going to the road. "Well, i guess I'll come along for the ride-or walk, however you want to put it." Nick said as he walked in front of Michael so and turned around so he was facing him, and walking backwards. 

As they neared the road Michael thought it would be good to take the 'lime light' off of him. "So, how's your mom?" 

"She's good. Wants you over for dinner." He snickered. "Sure, like i could get you to settle down for dinner for a night." Michael rolled his eyes, sadly in their banter neither of them were paying attention a to the road. 

When Michael stopped, it took him a moment to realize that Nick had not. A car came around the corner, at amazing speed, "Nick!" Michael shouted.

Nick looked up from the ground and at Michael. Then to the car, Which was about twenty feet away. Everything slowed down. The car slammed on his breaks. But there was no time for it to stop. Nick was to awestruck to move. This was it. Michael was about to lose his friend.

To Be Continued.. 

A/N: Ok, i tried to get all the typos and such out of it, but I'm typing with long nails that I'm not used to. :) So, was this just really bad. Or was it a good next part???? ^_^


	3. chapter III

Broken Ties_pt3

"Nick!" a few people were now looking on with wide eyes. The car was sliding towards him. 10 feet. "No!" Michael shouted. 

Every thing seemed so slow. Michael raised his hand up. and right before the car would have hit him, Michael used his powers to throw him back. The car rolled over the spot Nick had been standing. Nick now laid on the pavement, holding his arm where he had landed. His face was ashen, and he was staring right at Michael, who still had his hand raised, and the last of the glow was fading away. 

They were both breathing hard. People had now gathered around Nick. Michael had slowly put his hand down, and backed up a few steps. Nick shook his head, still holding his arm. 

Michael vagley heard someone tell someone else to go call 911 as he turned around and slowly walked back in the direction he had came from. He felt despair wash over him. He had lost it-he had reviled his secret...

~`~`~

Max looked up, as a wave of despair hit him. It hadn't come from Isabel, it had been Michael. The fact that he had felt Michael didn't make him happy. Michael uaslly had a 'stone wall' about him. He didn't let his feelings slip out of his control. In doing this it was breaking the connection they had. 

"What's wrong, Max?" Liz asked as she set down a tray. Max took a breath. "Nothing." He lied. Liz frowned, but didn't ask further. The feelings stopped as suddenly as they had came.

/What's wrong Michael?/ Max once again looked down at his science book. "Max?" He didn't look up. 

"Max, Max!" 

"What?" He asked, coming out of his book induced-coma study, as Alex liked to call it. "What is so interesting?" Asked Maria. 

"Hmm. Fungus." 

"Never mind! i don't wanna even know." Max smiled at her, and raised his eyebrows. 

"What?" 

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, i don't know what's with me today. I'm really forgetful. I guess my mind is just in other places." Max nodded. "So, anyways. Max. I wanted to know if your going to, like order something. Or would you just like to sit here and stare at," She glanced at his book. "Pictures of fungus?"

He smiled, "Well, i guess I'll-"

"Have a cherry coke." She cut him off. "Is that all?" 

Max smiled a little bigger. "Um, yeah. Thanks Maria." She walked off, putting up his order as she did so. Liz walked out from the kitchen and stood in front of him. 

"Hi," She took a breath. Max looked up. 

"I'm tired! teach me to stay up all night on the phone." She said, taking her hair down from its ponytail, so she could join it with the strands that had come lose. "I bet i look really bad." She said, tightening it back up. 

"No way, Liz. You look great. Always do." 

"Thanks." 

She glanced at Maria as she walked to the back. "Linda's here, and I'm on brake, I'm going to go lay down-catch up on sleep-not that you two care." Liz smiled at her best friend. "Sweet dreams." 

As Maria left Liz closed Max's science book.

"Now, i have a break" 

"Good." 

Max reached over the counter and pulled Liz close to him, laying a deep kiss on her lips. 

~`~`~

Liz really hadn't been expecting the kiss, not that she was objecting. Although she was ready for the flashes that came with it. 

****

Flash!--Her and Max kissing.

****

Flash!--Max healing a bird when he was little.

****

Flash!--Max worrying about Michael.

****

Flash!--Max feeling what Michael felt; Pain.

Liz pulled back, her eyes still closed. She had had flashes from Max before. Not like this though. 

"Are you ok?" Max asked her. She touched a finger to her lips, which were still warm from his kisses. 

"I'm fine." She leaned in closer to him, ready to give in again. She was happy when the flashes didn't come.

~`~`~

Maria had set down, intent on going to sleep. A nice dreamless sleep. No more night like last night. She had had nightmares all night. The odd thing was that she couldn't even remember them. But even against her will-she did. She dreamt about Michael.... 

**__**

They were little, it was the year that they had taken Michael away. He was sitting in class, all alone. But there were many empty desk around him. He was drawing something. He put the pencil down, and it vanished. Suddenly Maria was in the dream. The same age he was. Michael got up and walked over to her. He put on his pout face and handed the picture to her. She looked at the picture, It was of her. Suddenly the picture vanished, as did all the desk. And then she was looking up at Michael. teenager Michael. As was she, they were both the age they should be. He lifted up her chin, and the room around them change. To many different colors of blue. "Maria." He whispered. "Michael? I missed you. Where are you at-" He cut her off. "I miss you to. I'll see you soon." She grabbed the side of his face, not asking about the bruises there, He pulled her in to a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He complied by embracing her waist. "Michael," She whispered into his lips. He pulled back. "I have to go. "No..!" 

"Michael!" Maria woke up with a start. A few seconds later Max and Liz walked n to the room. 

"Maria, are you ok." Liz asked. 

"You screamed out Michael's name." Max added. 

"Did, I just hear the name Michael?" Isabel asked as she walked in to the back room, form the outside ally. Alex was right behind her. 

"I had a dream about him. That's all." /I've had allot of dreams about him./ she admitted to herself.

"It was just so real. He told me He'd see me soon, but then he left. No, no, it was just a dream." /Just a dream.../ 

~`~`~

At the same time Michael had woken up, his breath coming in short gasps. /Was that real?/ He asked himself. 

"Man," /Did i just dream walk? No, i cant dream walk, That was Isabel. It was just a dream. A really nice dream.../ He shrugged it off and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and checked the refrigarator it was empty. 

He went out and ran a few arons. And came back with some food, he ate and decided to lay down for another nap. He had been more tired than usual. He passed it off as stress as he laid down. He also pushed thought's of Nick out of his head. 

When he had went out he had made sure that he snuck and mostly stayed out of every ones site. /Maybe a little more sleep will clear my head./ 

With that he laid back down.

****

**About 8 that night.**

Michael woke up with a snap. He blinked a few times and looked around. It was now dark. "Damn." He whispered. He had sleep the whole day away. "Lot of stress." He said.

Tim must be home by now. Michael Looked down at his watch and his mouth dropped. He had sleep nine hours straight. He once again stood up. There was no way he was going to sleep for like two days.

Michael looked around his room. If you saw it from the out side it would look like any normal house. But on the inside it was ugly. 

His room itself wasn't all that small-he could get out of the window easily-although the closet door was hanging by one door hinge. The floor was littered with stains, food stains, drink stains, and the blood stain left by him that morning. 

The walls were almost bare, save his calendar which he had torn one late night, trying to keep from falling down. A few pictures of a young pixie girl, and what she probley looked like today, what she had looked like in his dream. Maria. 

Pictures of her also covered his beat up old dresser. As did pictures of Max, and Isabel, and the others. What they probley looked like. They only showed how much he missed his friends.

He shook his head and glanced down beside his bed, his pad of paper lay open. A picture of Nick, that after noon, and how he looked at Michael. He wanted to capture that look for some reason.

He jumped off the bed, he was still in his clothes. He needed to get out for a while. He grabbed his pad, and walked over to his window, only to see Nick standing in front of it. 

"Whoa!" He shouted dropping his pad, and jumping backwards, landing on his butt. Nick tilted his head, and Michael now saw that his arm was in a sling. Nick lifted up his good arm and tapped on his window. 

"Let me in," Came his muffled voice. Michael slowly stood up and walked closer to the window. He lifted up the window, and Nick climbed in-looking around. He had never been in Michael's house before. 

"We need to talk." He said. Flipping on the lamp by Michaels bed, not missing the clock with the bottle stuck in it. They stared each other down for a few seconds, until Nick asked; "No offence, but what are you?" Michael looked at him oddly, "What do you mean?" He tried to play, and shivered from the cool air bowing in. 

"I'm not stupid, Michael. I know you did something today. You saved me-but you were no where near me. And your hand it was glowing." 

"Are you sure you don't have an concussion?" He said as he yanked on the sleeve of his long sweater. "Cause you had to be seeing things." 

"Then why did you take off." Michael took a breath. /there's no right answer here./ He thought about how good it would be if he could only tell him about it. Just get the secret out in the open. 

He had no choice. At least that's what he told himself. "Ok, fine." He walked over to the window and looked out in to the dark night. "Do you remember today when you asked me if i believed in little green men?"

"Yeah." Nick said slowly.

"Well," Michael spun around. "The question is do you?" 

The bright moon shone around him, making him look mystical. "What-Michael! I'm serious here!" 

"So am i. Think about, Nick. I was found in the dessert, no one knows where i came from. I threw you out of the way of that car. Do you think you just had an adrenalin rush and like jumped 20 feet in the air?" Nick looked at him, as if he were about to jump out of his skin and bite his head off. "Nick," Michael reached for his shoulder, but he pulled away. 

"Yeah right, and that's the reason that you wanna get back to Roswell." Michael slowly walked closer to him, 

"Max and Isabel that i always talk about? There like me. There my family-or the closest thing I have to one." Nick shook his head. "Your so full--no, no you know what Michael? I know a way to settle this. Prove it. use your so called powers!" Nick glanced around the room. looking desperately for something, any thing. 

His eyes landed on Michael's broken clock. 

"There." Nick pointed with his uninjured arm. "Fix your clock!" Michael frowned. "I-I don't think i can." 

"See. Haha. funny joke, now tell me what really happened." Michael's frown turned in to a look of anger. "Fine!" Michael walked over to the busted clock and pulled the bottle out. "Fine." He said again more calmly. 

He placed his hand over the clock, closing his eyes. concentrating hard on the clock. Willing it to suddenly start beeping and not to blow up. 

He knew that all he had to do was shape the molecules. His hand started to shake. Nothing happened. He took a gasping breath as he opened his eyes. 

"Damn."

"See Michael, please don't tell me you believed you could do...it..." Nicks voice trailed off as Michael's hand stated glowing a dull light. 

"Michael. That's not funny." Michael really wanted to say; 'yeah tell me about it!' but keep his eyes on the prize. He fell backwards on the bed as the clock started beeping once more. They stood like that for a few minutes. Michael lying on the bed, Nick standing there, gazing at the clock as it keep beeping.

The silence wasn't broken until Tim slammed his fist on the door twice. "Damn it shut that chock off before I come in there and rip you stupid little head off and feed it too the next stray dog that comes into my yard!" 

Michael was to amazed with himself to say anything. Nick quickly, looking pale from the accident, the clock, and that Tim was such and ass when he wasn't in public, turned off the alarm. The clock was on the exact time when Tim had smashed it that morning. 

Michael couldn't realize that he had just revealed his secret on purpose, that he had wanted Nick to know everything. All he could think over and over was that he had controlled his powers. He had actually done it with out blowing them out of existence. Max and Izzy had always been in control of there powers. Not him. He remembered when he was little that he had tried to warm Izzys' pizza up and he had splattered her with it.

Michael wished they were here now, so that he could tell them. "Michael?" Michael snapped out of his daze as Nick spoke again. "This is just...unreal." Michael set up. Nick looked scared, and a little..... excited? "Aliens. Real?" Michael nodded. "Wow." Nick said. "Wow....."

To Be Continued.. 

M/A/N: ok, i sorta made a boo boo. So, im sorry about all the sleep Michael had to have. But it was sorta early and i needed it to be night. :) So just discard that. :p It's night. Just remember that. Thanks. Oh, and review please, because i really don't know if this chapter is all that good. please tell me what you think? (still not begging. :p)Oh, and still don't own anything. 


	4. chapter IV

**__**

A/N: wow, thanks for all the emails and reviews. they mean more then you know, they really inspire me and I'm glad that your enjoying the story because I'm having a grand ol' time writing it. :)

Disclaimer still applies.

Later that night Nick and Michael had snuck out of Michaels house, and were now sitting in an old abaned building that Michael went to, because the view was great and there were many things he could draw. 

Nick blew on his uninjured hand. "Damn. Its cold in here." He said, looking over to where Michael was leaned up against the wall. He raised his eyebrow. "Maybe you could use your alien powers and like, i don't know. Patch up the Ozone." He smiled goofily. 

Michael rolled his eyes and slid down the wall. "Nick. Ok, I'm going to tell you one more time. I can't do stuff like that!" Nick plopped down in front of him. "Sorry, ok, but I've never meet a real live alien before." 

Michael frowned and looked down. "Oh. Sensitive huh?" Michael smiled and looked up at him. "Careful." He warned. "I have a tendency to blow things up." Nick pushed him self up and went the window again. 

"Ok, so. Like what can you do?" 

"Well. I can erase paint and stuff. And.. um, blow things up and pick locks. Some times some other stuff. Depends on what kind of mood I'm in, or what type of situation."

Nick nodded thoughtfully. "Like when you saved me?" Michael nodded. "Very. Very tense situation. And I can't believe your not freaked out by this."

"Oh, I was, believe you me. But then hey, I now know a alien. Plus hey. He's my best friend. Now, you can let me in on all your weird secrets. Hey, why don't you show me some of the things you can do?" 

Michael shrugged and stood up, "Sure. Like what?"

"Um, I don't know. Change the color of the window pane." 

"I don't think I can." 

"But you fixed your alarm clock." Nick paused and made a mental note to ask what Tim's deal was later. 

"Yeah, but you were really pissing me off then."

"Ok, so. Think about something you love, or that you miss, like that Max, or Isabel." He nodded. "Worth a try." He walked over to the window, and placed his hand on the pain. Closing his eyes he tried to bring up memories that he cherished. 

~~~*Flash*_A young Michael reached over the Evens table in which he, and Izzy, and Max all sit around. "Its too cold!" Isabel shouted again, right before Michael placed his hand over her Tabasco covered pizza. His hand glowed a soft red color. When suddenly the pizza exploded, splattering pizza all over Izzy, the roof and Michael's out stretched hand. Every one was quite until a pepperoni fell from the roof and landed on Max's head. And with a scream of giggles a food fight had erupted._

*Flash*_As Mr. Lee walked out of the room a paper ball fight between Maria, Kyle and him broke out._

*Flash*_The dream he had, had with Maria and her lips that very night._

*Flash*_Maria bopped him on the head, and then ran her hand though his hair. She growled. "That's impossible! It's cant be that soft, and spiky at the same time!" He pushed her and stuck his tong out.**~~~**_

He opened his eyes and moved his hand. The old, black pain was now a bright flaming red. He fet a little dizzy, like he had maxed himself out. but that disappeared fast. "Wow!" Nick said. "Is that the only word in your vocabulary?" Michael asked. Nick ignored him. 

"What did you think of?" Michael smiled. "Nope. My secret."

"Fine then, but i have to get home. My mom sees that I'm gone and she's going to freak on me." As they walked to the door Nick stopped. 

"Michael, what's up with Tim?" 

"What do you mean?" Michael asked as he started walking again. Nick followed him. 

"I mean. He was such an ass tonight. And why was that bottle really in your clock?" Michael waited until they reached the door and had walked out before he answered. 

"Nothing really, he's always like that. And the bottle... well he always drinks allot. I just didn't get up and shut the clock off soon enough for him this morning." Nick wasn't sure what to say. 

"oh, i um didn't know it was that bad." Michael nodded. "It's ok." 

"What was your other foster home like?" 

"Ok, i really think that, that is enough touchy-feely junk for tonight." 

"Thank god!" Nick shouted as he smiled and looked up at the sky. 

"So." Nick said. "You probation was up 2 days ago. Are you going to run when Lee comes into town? Which is acutely tomorrow because it's like two in the morning." Nick asked looking down at his watch. 

Michael nodded. "Yeah, even though Max might not be to happy that i let you in on our secret," Michael frowned. "It doesn't really matter. I probley won't even make it to Roswell. I mean, if i miss it this time I'm going to be headed to jail." 

"Doubtful." Nick said slowly. "More like juvenal."

As they reached Michael's place Nick asked, "Why don't you just call them?" Michael frowned. 

"Because A) i can even remember the numbers. And B) i don't want to-" 

"To reunite with your long lost family over the Telly?" 

"Something like that." 

"But if you miss them so much-" 

"Ok, Nick. This is the part where you drop it." Nick held his hands up. 

"Ok, ok, don't blow a fuse. Talk to you later." Nick headed off down the street to his own house as Michael felt a pang of thankfulness that Nick wasn't treating him like a freak. With that Michael squeezed in to his window, to try and find something to do. He looked around a few times finding nothing. Finally he diced to head off to the tiny lake they had here. He would have to break in to it, but it would give him something to do.

He smiled. And a rush of excitement ran though him. He hadn't been to that lake in a while. 

~'~'~

Isabel set up in bed. Her eyes closed. She set like that for a moment and then she opened them and looked at her alarm clock. It was late. Way late. She didn't care. 

She flipped the covers off of her and ran to Max's room. She barley even taped on the door before she charged to her brothers side and dropped to her knees. 

"Max!" She shook him. 

"What?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. Blinked two times and set up. "Did you feel that?" She asked. He shook his head. 

"I felt him! He was excited! But only for a second, and then it was gone. But it was there! Max. And i have this feeling! Like something big is going to happen! I mean with Maria's dream and everything what if it's a good omen?" Isabel asked in a blur of words. 

Max ruffled his hair. "Ok, Iz. I caught Michael, and omen and that's about it." She jumped up and sit on the bed beside him. 

"Michael. While I was asleep I felt this rush of excitement from him. It lasted for like ten seconds but the point is that i felt it. And I have this feeling like something is going to happen. And with Maria's dream. What if its all a good omen?" She repeated. 

Max smiled. He remembered feeling Michael. "But Iz. What if it's a bad omen?" He asked. And as she frowned he wished that he had keep his mouth shut. 

"Sorry Iz." She smiled at him. "Well. The point is that if i felt him a little now, maybe he'll let his stone wall drop, and i can dream walk him." 

Max smiled with her. "Hopefully." He said as she floated back to her room. Max laid back down and it was a while before he fell back asleep. 

~'~'~

It was late the next morning when Michael snuck back in to the house. He was a little wet from where he had, had to jump in the lake to keep from getting caught. 

He had purposely waited till Tim had been gone from home. He just didn't fell like getting in to a fight with him. After he had changed clothes and grabbed some water (with 3 drops of Tabasco, his secret ingredient) out of the kitchen he headed back to his room, and flopped down on his bed. Ready for a little time on the DL. 

He was drinking the last of the water when he heard something, he quickly set up, setting the glass down. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard it again. 

A sort of buzzing sound, along with some words he couldn't understand. Michael sighed and limply fell back to the bed, and then rolling off and going over to his closet. 

It was Lee. On the CB radio, a privet channel, that they used. He opened the door and pulled it out, and sitting on the floor with it right in front of him. 

"Space boy. Come in, Space boy. This is Road Runner, come on and hit me back." Michael pressed the button in.

"Hey Road Runner, this is Space boy." Michael smiled. 'Space boy.' Maria's name for him. 

"Well hello Space boy, took you long enough. I got a message for ya." 

"Go ahead Road Runner." 

"Time change, I'll be coming through your home 20 sooner then expected. Come on back." Michael smiled, heart leaping.

~'~'~

Isabel, Max, Maria, and Alex all set in a booth at Crashdown. Isabel and Max both looked up and smiled at the same time. Alex and Maria looked at each other. 

"Iz?" Alex asked, when she didn't answer Maria looked at Max, 

"Max. Max!" He looked at her, still a small smile on his face. 

"What?" 

"Are you guys Ok?" Alex asked. Isabel snapped out of it. "Yeah, its just, well, I don't know, i felt happy all of a sudden." Max nodded, and agreed with her. 

Maria raised an eyebrow at Alex, who only shrugged in return as Max and Isabel went back to eating, and Alex went back to staring at Isabel. 

Maria rolled her eyes and stuffed some more toast in to her mouth. 

~'~'~

"Space Boy, com on back." 

"How soon?" 

"Should I take that as a sign that you'll still be needn' that ride?" 

"Take it anyway you want." Michael said, not missing a beat. Lee laughed. 

"Alright Space boy, I will. I'll be coming through your home 20 today, in about four hours." Michael pumped his fist in the air and gave a silent 'yes!' 

"Alright Road Runner. I'll be waiting on you at our usual meeting place." 

"10-4 little buddy." 

"10-4 friend, goodbye." Michael slowly let his hand drop. Releasing the CB. 

"Yes!" he jumped up and started pacing. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" He jumped on to his bed. "Yes!" He shouted on more time. 

He had a feeling, a feeling that this time he wouldn't get caught, this time he would make it home........

****

To Be Continued. 

feel free to offer any comments , see still not begging! =)


	5. Chapter V

****

A/N: Ossh. Thanks you guys for all the feed back. your all great, hope you enjoy this!

Quick note: I don't own "don't let me get me" by Pink. (Written by Pink and D. Austin.) Which i sorta use in this part. (yeah, yeah no own Roswell either)

Michael had switched the CB off, then placed it back into the closet, and piled a bunch of cloths on it. After he had packed a few things in his ratty old back pack, he walked out the door, saying; "Good bye. Hopefully this time it will be for good." 

After that he had quickly left, incases Tim got home early. Before he met Lee at the crispy counter-the little coffee shop in town-he needed to tell Nick goodbye. He walked up the drive, instead of knocking on Nick's window. 

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he walked up the steps, took a deep breath and knocked two times on the door. He looked down, and when the door opened he looked back up. "Hey-" He stopped when he saw that it was Nicks mom who answered the door. 

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Mose." 

"Michael. It's good to see you. Come in, come in." Michael nodded and stepped into the brightly lit home. Mrs. Mose was in to the whole color represents mood thing. You could tell by the way their home was arranged. And Michael appreated it. The living room, for example, was painted a light shade of blue. He seemed to remember Mrs. Mose telling him that it represented a feeling of peacefulness. And every time that he walked into the house he felt...at ease. 

The way the funter was arranged and every thing was nice. It gave the whole room balance. Michael took one look around and then looked back to Mrs. Mose. 

"So, I thought that you would be at work." She nodded and wiped her hands on her faded blue jeans, then checked that her hair was behind her ears, and that her hand-band was in place. When Michael had first met her he had realized that it was a habit. Like she had to have something to do with her hands at all times. He reached up and ran a hand though his spiky hair, and sighed. His own nervous habit. 

"Well, call me over protective, but sense Nicks close call yesterday i just wanted to stay close to him." Michael nodded. 

"Is he around?" 

"Just a moment honey." She called for him at the stairs. When he walked down and saw Michael he stopped. "I'll talk to you later Michael." She said as she walked away. /no, you won't/ He thought sadly. But he nodded anyways. Nick came the rest of the way down the steps. 

"Hey man. Wassup?" 

"Allot." He frowned. 

"What?" Michael smiled. "Well, Lee's going to be coming through town today. A few hours. Looks like I'm going to be getting another chance at going home." Nick gave a half smile. "Wow, that's great." 

"Yeah, i just thought that I'd come and say goodbye." There was silence. Where neither of them knew what to say. "I'm glad that you came bye though." Michael nodded. "If I get there then I'll call you. Let you know." Michael smiled. "Hey, maybe you can talk to Maria." 

"I don't know man. I think that she's a little too intense for me." 

"No, way man. You'll love her." "As long as i don't love her like you do. Right?" Michael blinked. "Huh?" Nick looked sideways at him. "Oh, come on Michael. Like you don't think about her 24/7." 

"What?" Nick shook his head. Michael was utterly confused. "Oh, forget it. You'll figure it out." Michael glanced at he clock. "Well man, I need to get a move on." Nick nodded. "Well, despite you oddness, I'll miss ya." Michael nodded. 

"Yeah." He hadn't really thought about it, too full of thought of seeing Roswell again, but he was going to miss Nick. Nick put his hand out, and Michael took it and gave Nick a one armed hug. As Michael open the door Nick patted him on the shoulder. "Luck." Michael smiled and then he walked out the door.

~'~'~

Maria looked at Alex, who was looking at Max and Isabel, who was talking quietly in a booth. Or, really, he was looking at Isabel. Maria rolled her eyes and slammed the shake down in front of Alex. He spun around on his bar stool. 

"Thanks Maria." 

"Alex. It's called pathetic. Look it up." Maria said, leaning on the counter. 

"What?" 

Maria rolled her eyes. "You guys are so unreal! I mean, you want Isabel, Isabel Likes you." Alex sipped the shake, and then pointed one finger at her while still holding on to the glass. 

"Now, Maria, see its the part where you say she 'likes me' that is holding me back. Now 'like' can mean allot of different things. 'Like' Can mean, 'Hey, your sorta cool, I think that i could be seen with you. As long as no one sees us together.' Or it can mean 'you sorta cool i think we can be seen together in public.' it can mean 'hey so wanna share the same social circle and be friends.' and then it could mean. 'do you want to hang out?' So, you see my problem with the word like." Alex finished and took another sip of shake. 

Maria laughed and threw her towel at him. After he removed it from his head he stuck his tong out at her. "Oh, really guys that is so mature." Liz said walking up beside Maria, her antenna bouncing. Alex flicked some ice cream at her and they all started laughing again.

~'~'~

Michael walked into the crispy counter, hearing the door ding. He adjusted the bag on his back, enjoying the feeling. The feeling of escaping. He looked around, knowing that Lee wasn't supposed to arrive for a while now. and knowing that he would be early. 

He went up to the counter and ordered a bare claw for Lee, and a cherry coke for himself, then he went to set down. Sure enough about an half an hour later Lee showed up. Michael had become board and zoned out. One second there was nothing then Lee's round, unshaven face appeared. 

"Michael." Michael jumped slightly and then he smiled. Lee-dressed in a plaid, flannel shirt and jeans-set down in front of him, not waiting for a invitation, then devoured the bare claw. 

"Lee." Michael nodded and waited for him to chew. "So." Lee began. Michael was on the edge of his seat, and was ready to leave. But Michael knew that Lee had been driving for a while and needed a rest. 

"It should take about 24 hours to get to Roswell from here." Michael frowned. "Roswell? But I thought that you weren't going anywhere near Roswell." Lee nodded. "I know. But I heard about your little um crash." Lee tapped his cheek. Where on Michael's the bruises still remained. 

"And i figured hitch hiking may not be your strong suite." Michael smiled at him. "Thanks man." Lee nodded. "And the next time we get pulled over maybe you should hide, so you won't get caught. That almost go me in to trouble." Lee winked to make sure that Michael knew that he was kidding. "Yeah."

~'~'~ 

Maria loved this part of her shift at the Crashdown. It was quite and only a few people were there. She was manning the counter, and Liz was taking care in the kitchen. If memory served right she was talking to the cook-Perry. 

Maria bobbed her head to the song on the jute box. It was 'Don't let me get me.' By Pink. Suddenly Maria's favorite part came up and she spun around to sing to Liz and Perry.

"I'm a hazard to myself.

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So Irritating

Don't want to be my 

friend no more

I wanna be somebody else."

Liz and Perry laughed and clapped, and Maria took a bow. Then she heard a louder clapping. She spun around, to see a man standing at the counter. Her eyes went wide and she walked towards him. 

"I'm sorry." She blushed. 

"No really." He said. "You have a nice voice." 

She looked at him sideways. /Is this guy hitting on me?/ She looked him up and down. He was average height, looked to be about 17. Smoothed back blond hair, Green eyes, and he was wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt. He had the kind of look that screamed 'look at me!' right in your ear. You didn't see much of those around Roswell. 

She snapped out of it and smiled. "Thank you. Can I-um get you anything?" He nodded a asked for a Shake, with extra whip and a burger. She placed the order on the wheel and Liz came up to her. 

"Maria. Looks like maybe your _date _book wont be as empty as one first thought." 

"Huh?" Maria sighed "I don't know he's not my type." Liz looked scandalized. "What! Maria. He hot. He's every one's type." Maria thought this over, nodded and grabbed the Shake Liz handed her. 

"Here you go, Guy. The rest is on its way." He nodded and smirked. "What?" She asked. He replied by sticking out his hand. "The names Guy." She laughed and shook it. "Nice to meet you Maria." He said. Maria frowned, then shook her head. "Duh." She said pointing to her name tag. "Total Ditz today." 

"Maria!" She turned and got his food. "Here you go." She glanced the clock on the wall. /Yes! day over!/ Why was she suddenly wanting to get out of there. 

"Ok, so when your done, Liz, the dark haired girl will come and give you your check. I'm off." 

"Oh, well."

/Here it comes./ 

"Maybe, if you wanna hang around? We can go do something later." 

She smiled and tried not to look at the door, she could see Liz out of the corner of her eyes. Silently telling her to go for it. The next thing that popped out of her mouth was out before she could even think about what it meant. 

"Sorry. But I'm sorta commented to someone." 

He must not have seen the confused look on Her face, because he just said "oh, well. Go figure-a pretty girl like you." 

"Yeah.." She said. 

"Maybe we'll meet up again." He continued. 

"Yeah," she said again. She then gathered her stuff and walked out the door.

~'~'~

Michael Climbed into the big rig and handed Lee a bag of snacks. 

"Here you go man. My treat, for taking me all the way to Roswell." Lee nodded and took the bag. 

"Ah. Michael my boy, i knew you would come in handy." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever." Lee chuckled. 

"So, you ready?" 

"Are you doing this to build up suspension?" Lee didn't answer. 

"Then yes, I'm ready." Lee put the truck in gear.

~'~'~ 

Maria was sitting up in bed that night, waiting. And sure enough the phone rang. 

"Maria." 

"Liz." 

"Just who are you commented to?" Maria frowned. 

"I don't know." Her eyes drifted across her room, and landed on the picture taped to her mirror. 

"It just popped out." She ripped her eyes away and sighed. "Liz, I guess I've been thinking about Michael allot lately." She could see Liz put on her small sad smile. 

"Maria," She said. "I miss him too. Believe me. But you can't live your life around him. I know you had a crush on him in middle school, but you have to face the fact that you may never see him again. Hun, you have to move on. I mean, you have been on allot of dates sense Michael's been gone. What's different now?" Maria nodded. "I know. I'm not sure. But thanks Liz. I'm just going to get some sleep. Goodnight." 

"Night." Maria cut of the light and hung up the phone. Before she closed her eyes she heard Liz words. 

"May never see them again." /It's the may that is getting to me./

~'~'~

In the big Rig Michael looked out the window. Home, he was going home.....

****

To be continued.

A/N: Ok, i tried to fit them all meeting up into this chapter, but it didn't work. Don't worry it will be in the next chapter! so stayed tuned. Review please! And if you have and thing your confused about just ask, any comments any at all huh? ;) :p


	6. Chapter VI

****

A/N: hehe, ok, i have built this up and now I'm afraid that it will suck. Hopefully won't though...

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah i still don't own them. You don't have to rub it in! geesh!

Lee glanced over at the sleeping Michael, his head was pressed up against the window. They were pulling into Roswell now, he really needed to wake him up and see where he wanted to be dropped off, but Lee couldn't make him self wake the sleeping boy. 

The trucker shook his head. Lee didn't care about anyone, at least he didn't admit to caring about anyone. But for some odd unexplainable reason he didn't mind if anyone knew that he cared for Michael like he was of his own blood. He'd do anything to make sure that his life changed for the better. And he was. He was helping Michael to escape. 

Lee sighed as he reached over and gave Michael's shoulder a shake. 

"Wake up son." Michael threw Lee's hand off and slid further down in his seat. 

"Come on now, were in Roswell." At this his head snapped up and he looked around, seemingly wide awake. His eyes went wide and glassy as he took in the appearance. 

"I made it home. Roswell hasn't changed at all." He smiled. 

"Wow." He said, borrowing Nick's word. 

"Well, where do you want me to drop you off?" Lee asked. 

"Um, i guess the Crashdown." 

"And that is where?" Michael smiled, 

"Oh yeah. Um, just around the corner here." Lee nodded, and swiftly turned the truck. 

"Ok. Is this it?" Lee asked. Michael nodded. And they stopped a few stores down form the dinner. 

"Ok, I guess this is the end of the line, boyo." Michael nodded. 

"Yup, we finally made it." Lee clasped him on the shoulder and said. 

"Hey, have fun with your friends and if you ever get in trouble you know where to find me." A beat, then; "Space boy." Michael smirked. "Right Road Runner, see you around." And then Michael opened the door, but before he could clime all the way out Lee said, 

"And Michael. Keep in touch." 

"I will," Then Michael was gone and Lee was pulling off.

~'~'~

Maria had already been at work for a while now, and nothing exciting had happened. She frowned, had she been really expecting something? Maybe she had. She told Liz of her feeling and she had told her that maybe deep down she had been wanting Guy to come back. 

Maria had shook her head and smiled-telling her she didn't think so. Liz had shook her head and went back to staring at the phone, waiting for Max to call. Maria turned to give the person at the counter his drink and then as she set it down a fuzzy felling made her shiver, and goose bumps appeared on her skin. 

She closed her eyes and tried to track the feeling, but no use. She frowned, sighed and turned back to see that Liz had gone on break and that Nancy had taken over. She grabbed another glass and got to work.

~'~'~

Michael walked slowly, taking in everything, enjoying the fact that so many things were just as he remembered it. The Museum across the street, all the funky tourist dressed up in wacky UFO clothes. Now, there was one thing that **_really _**hadn't changed. This town was still way in to aliens. 

And paranoia crawled up his spine. He pushed it down. Nothing was going to ruin his reunion. He side stepped some kids and then he was standing in front of the Crashdown. He peaked into the window, he couldn't see much but the jumpiness raised a meter. 

He closed his eyes opened the door, walked in to the diner. He looked around for someone familiar, he tried to remind himself that they may not be there. He looked around until he saw a familiar blond head. 

His heart raced, and he knew that it was Maria with out asking, he walked up to the bar and opened his mouth, only nothing came out. He shook his head and licked his lips.

"Hey." He mustered, not letting his voice betray him. Maria turned around smiling and holding a milk shake. Her smile froze in to place and then she dropped the glass, and gasped when she saw who it was.

~'~'~

Maria stood rooted to place. There in front of her stood a person she was told she would probley never see again. Michael Guerin. She was so.....surprised by his sudden appearance that she wasn't even aware that Perry, and Nancy were staring at her waiting for her to pick up the glass. 

She was tuning out the people that applauded her mistake. In the three seconds that she stood there so many thoughts went through her mind that she couldn't even comprehend half of them. 

/Michael. Oh my good lord! Look at him. Whoa, whoa! Michael! those eyes! Those lips... oh my lord He's here. He's here in front of me and I'm standing here gapping at him! Say something girl! Say something before he leaves! Before this illusion goes away!/ 

Even as she told her self to speak nothing came out, the thoughts still wound through her head. Michael waited for a few more seconds then shot her a smirk that would make M&M's melt. He spoke again. 

"Maria? Are you going to pick that up?" She blinked. 

"No." Blankly, then 

"Michael!" And she was around the counter and in his arms before he had time to open his mouth for a retort. Michael wrapped his arms around her and Maria prepared to never let him go. She didn't care why he was here, or how he got there. She wasn't afraid to admit that she didn't even care where he had been, all that mattered at that second, this tiny little spec of time in the universe was that Michael was here. Here with her, and that for some reason Maria felt that the little space inside of her that screamed out for attention and for love had just been filled. She felt less empty. 

~'~'~

A few minutes later Michael and Maria were seated at a table, there hands linked together and sitting on the table top. Maria was saying; "Michael, god i still can't believe your back. I've missed you so much! So have Max and Isabel." A thought popped in to her head. "Have you seen them yet." He shook his head. "No, I thought that they might be in here." 

She smiled tolerantly at him. "But instead you got me huh?" 

"I would say that its a ok trade." He winked at her and she glowed. She pressed her lips. 

"So, what's with the bruises?" 

"Oh, yeah, i got in to a car wreck." She was instantly worried. 

"What are you ok? Well duh, your sitting right here, how did it happen?" 

"Yes, I'm fine and that my dear is a tale for another time. I need to go see them." She only nodded. "Yeah. Where are you staying?" 

Michael paused in his motion to get up. He hadn't thought of that. "Oh, don't worry i have a place." She frowned but didn't say anything as She stood up and hugged him again. 

"Well. I'll come by Max's later. So don't leave. K?" He nodded and she was satisfied. She threw her arms around him one more time. After she let go he turned to the door, only to turn back. 

"Hey Maria? Can you do me a favor?" 

"Sure." He walked to the couther and stole a napkin, taking the pen from Maria's apron he wrote down a series of numbers. 

"Call this number, ask for Nick and tell him i didn't-" He stopped himself before saying he didn't get arrested. 

"Tell him i made it. Thanks." He turned again and smiled slyly. After he had walked out the door Maria assured her self that she would see him again. Looking down at the paper she shouted; 

"Liz!" And ran to the back. 

~'~'~ 

As Michael walked up to Max's and Iz's house he wondered how he was going to go about this. Well, he really only had tow choices. Window or door. He peeked into Max's room to see him reading a book. Well, why not stick with the goodness? He dropped down and tapped on the window.

Max blinked and looked up, only he was looking at the wrong wall, like he was hearing something that wasn't there. Michael shook his head and knocked again. This time Max looked at the window, at him. He sat there for a minute then tossed his book behind him and was at the window in seconds it was open. 

"Michael." 

"No, the king of France." Max laughed and gave Michael a hug. Max was smiling so big that Michael thought that his face would explode. 

"God, I've missed you! We tried to find out where you went, of course if Iz could have dreamed walked you then it would have helped." 

"Ok, Maxwell you aren't on my case already are you." Max laughed again and said that it was a force of habit, then slapped his head, "Come on. We have to tell Isabel your here." As Michael was pulled out the room he smirked at the image of Max smacking himself on the head. 

Max knocked and went on in with out waiting for an answer. Isabel was sitting on the bed talking on the phone, She glance at Max with anger. "Knock much?" An annoyed tone. "Hi Michael." She chirped, not thinking about it. 

Then she froze and said. "I'm really going to have to call you back Alex." She then hung up and screamed, she wasn't nearly as calm as Max or Maria had been. she screamed again and lunged at Michael. He caught her in a hug, one that was quickly ridding his body of oxygen, "Iz, I do still have to breath." She let go and grabbed his hand. "Ah-eh." She couldn't seem to think of what she wanted to say first. Her whole face was aglow. "I missed you too." Michael said and wrapped her in another hug. 

A few minutes later they were seated at the Evens kitchen table. 

"So, Michael where have you been?" Iz asked. He wondered when they would get around to that. "And what's up with the face?" And that. He smirked. "I was in Gainesville. Foster fathers name was Tim, I got in to an car accident." 

"How was it living there?" He shrugged, looking for a way not to lie but not to tell the complete truth either. 

"Eh-it wasn't the best." Max frowned and Michael rolled his eyes. "Maxwell. It was all good. I just..." He trailed off. "Missed Roswell." Iz smiled and took a sip of Michael's drink. "Really. The last I remembered you were trying to get out of here." 

"That was different. That was when I figured you two would be going with me." Michael was about to ask a question but Max beat him to it. 

"So, your dad just let you come all by your self?" 

/Opps. Subject change./ 

"He's not my dad and what are we doing? Playing twenty four questions?" Only they saw through that in a second. Iz threw long blond hair over her shoulder and said. 

"Michael you did-" She stopped short looking at him accusingly. But no worry for her forgetting her words, dear old Maxwell picked up for her. "Runaway?" 

Michael tilted his head and tried a little bit of humor. 

"Would i do that?" Isabel put her hand on her forehead and said; "Oh god Michael! You ran!" Max looked at him, 

"How did you do it?" 

"Who is even saying I did it?" Max and Michael were quickly falling back into there old tune. Michael looked away. 

"Look, I didn't come here to get accused of all this crap. I came back to see my friends." /My family./ They both looked like they felt a little bad. 

"Your right." Max said. "Sorry. Dropping."

/Yeah, which means that you think I'll talk to you when I'm ready./ Michael didn't deny the thought. 

"In the mean time." Max continued as he stood, walked up to Michael and placed a hand on his face, there was a slight feeling of flying and then Michael knew with out doubt that Max had just healed him. Yeah, Michael could get used this real quick.

~'~'~

As Maria dialed the phone number that Michael had given her she thought back to the reaction on Liz's face when she had hysterically told her that Michael was back. She had jumped around telling her the whole thing and by the time she had finished she was out of breath and Liz was smiling so brightly that the room didn't need anymore light. 

Maria was knocked away from her thoughts as a female voice said hello for the second time. "Oh." Maria said. "Sorry. Is um, is Nick there?" There was a pause then; "Sure. Hold on a second." 

Then the guy who she presumed was Nick was on the line. "Yeah?" 

"Um, yeah. You don't know me. But my name is Maria..." 

"Oh, so Michael acutely got there?" Maria frowned. 

"Yeah. He did. Um, Nick. Do you mind if a ask you a question?" 

"Shoot." Good God. The guys was really like Michael. 

"Why would he not acutely get here?" 

"Because the last time he tried he got arrested." Ok, not like Michael the guy had loose lips. 

"And i am guessing by the way your not talking that I just opened my mouth a little too much." He was right. Maria was gapping. 

"What?" 

"Yeah I did. You need to ask him that. Just do me a favor and don't tell him I told you. He'll tends to blow things up." 

"You KNOW about him!" 

"Opps. Again. I thought he would have told you I knew."

"No." 

"Oh." Maria didn't know what to say. She was surprised that he had told the big secret. Upset that he had gotten arrested. Nick tried to smooth it over. 

"Well, he really didn't get arrested. He got probation. Which ended a few days ago." 

"And this is better how? So he ran away once, got caught and ran away again, and if he gets caught then he probley gets it worse?" 

"Ok, yeah shutting it up, and going before i get myself hurt. Tell Michael that i said hey." 

Then the phone line went dead and left Maria standing there a little less happy, a little more worried about Michael and with a whole lot more questions.

****

To Be Continued.

A/N: Ok, so how was that? I tried at least. PLEASE tell me what YOU thought! :D


	7. Chapter VII

Broken Ties

A/N: hehe, ok, so like a year ago, since i updated this story. :) uh, sorry. i really am. Things got away from me. I really hope that yall are still reading this. If you are please review and tell me if you liked it or not. If you didn't please tell me why, not just 'it stinks.' and though those do hurt a little it still helps to make me try to write better. so y know. :)

Disclaimer. *insert witty remark* no own.

Maria tried to gather her thoughts as she stared at the phone, Nick had stirred many a questions in her. Made her worried to. She would just have to ask Michael. She smiled at that, she could just go and ask Michael any thing she wanted. At anytime. Because he was here. Hopefully forever. She sighed, she couldn't wait to get off of work and go see him. 

She turned to go back to the counter and a coat hit her in the face. She pulled it away to see a smiling Liz. "Come on! I asked daddy if we could go home early sense we haven't asked in a while and he said that we could." Maria blinked and then shot a smile at the closed door of Liz's dads office. Then she and Liz took off out the door. They had a lot to catch up on.

~~~

Tim looked into his fridge and gritted his teeth when he couldn't find what he was looking for. Hadn't that idiot of a boy gone shopping? "Damn kids." The only thing in the fridge was some sandwich stuff and a bottle of Tabasco. Tim was sober for the moment and he was trying to find away to fix it. But no, there wasn't a drop of Beer in the whole god forsaken place! 

He slammed the door shut, glaring at the old rusty magnet that fell to the dingy floor. "Michael!" He bellowed. He would just have to send him out to get some. He didn't think about the fact that Michael was to young to buy it.

He banged on the door. "Get your sorry ass out here, if i keep you around here then I'm going to make sure your at least useful for something!" He banged one more time and then twisted the knock as hard as he could, and almost fell in to the room. He had expected the door to be locked. It was rare that Michael forgot. 

Guess it was one of those times. He looked around the bare room, noting that it seemed more empty the it usually did. And then his eyes slid to the window. Locked. He thought back to the last time he had seen Michael. A while ago, at least two or three days. His thin eye brows shot up, blood creeping in to his face and turning it red in anger. He flew to the closet door and ripped it open. Most of his clean stuff was gone. 

"Son of a bitch." He hissed, turning around and ripping the calendar off of the wall in a fit of anger. He was about to rip it to bits when he noticed that a date had been circled in red ink with the words 'home' in it. He knew it! He had run away again! 

There went that check. He would have to inform the people at the agency. If he wasn't going to get what was owed to him then they would catch that kid and at least he would be in jail. 

As Tim was leaving the room an idea hit him. If he tracked the boy down and brought him back, and then informed the agency, and offered to keep the little trouble maker even after all he had been put though, maybe he could get a little money out of them. Tim smiled. 

Home... where had Michael came from? Roswell, New Mexico. That was it. "Well old boy, looks like were going to meet the aliens."

~~~

Isabel, Max, Michael and Alex all sit around the Evens table. Alex had arrived a while ago, asking Isabel why she had hung up on him, and said 'hi Michael.' He had smiled broadly and laughed when he saw the fore mentioned sitting and chatting with Max, and gave him a side armed hug and pat. 

"So, Michael. Where are you staying?" Alex asked, he was sitting backwards in a chair, grinning. Michael shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'm-" He thought about lying, but saw Max and Isabel's' eyes burning in to him and waiting for a reply, and decided against it. "Uh, to tell he truth i hadn't really thought that far ahead." Max pounced on the opening. 

"You can stay here." 

/Did it just get hot in here?/ Michael thought. "I dunno Maxwell. I'm not sure if your parents would be cool with that." Max blinked, 

"They always were before." Michael rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to tell them why he thought it wouldn't be a good idea but Alex spoke up for him. 

"Think Max, that was in what? Seventh Grade? We're in tenth now, and as gross as this might seem, believe me it is-they do have a teenage daughter in the house." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way, and the three Aliens all winced. 

"Don't go there Alex." Michael said. Alex smiled, he wouldn't have if he thought that there was ever a chance. Before anyone could see him he shot a dazzling smile at Isabel. 

"And besides, i would uh-rather no one besides you three and Maria and Liz know i was in town." They frowned but let it pass with a nod. No need to push Michael.... yet. 

"While were on the topic," Max said. "What was up with you pulling a Stone Wall Jackson on us? We might have be able to contact you. We really missed you Michael." 

"Sorry guys, I dunno, half the time i didn't really think about it, putting up a wall was just a habit i guess." He didn't stop to think about what he said next. "Or maybe it was to hard, to see you in a dream, or call or write, knowing that i could look but not touch." They seemed satisfied with that, though no one said anything. Thankfully Alex wiped a fake tear away and said; 

"You guys had me at Stone Wall Jackson." Relieved laughter spread around the table. "But i missed you to man." 

"Same here." /Does every thing suddenly seem right with the world?/ Michael thought to himself. Suddenly Isabel let her hands hit the table in an excited manor. 

"Have you even seen Maria or Liz yet?" Michael nodded. 

"Yeah, i went to the crash down there and i ran into Maria." Isabel smiled. "She said that she would be over later." As the words left his mouth a knock was heard on the door. And then it opened with out some one going to the door. That had to be them. Michael stood up, just in time to catch a very excited Liz in his arms. She kissed him on the cheek twice, still hugging him. 

"Ohh! Michael, i missed you!" Max cleared his throat and Liz giggled and gave Michael one more squeeze and then quickly set down in Maxs' lap. "I love you." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Michael smirked. Those two had finally gotten together. 

Maria came up to him and gave him a quick hug. He hard her sniff. /Is she smelling me?/ He thought absurdly. She pulled away. "I just missed doing that. But! Now that that's over, i called Nick for you, he says hay-" Max cut her off. 

"Nick?" 

"Oh, um, Nick is my friend, from back there. I told him I'd call him." He glanced at Maria. Who was staring pointedly at him. Damn. He would have to kill Nick, he must have to Maria. "By the way, Nick-well, he sorta knows." 

"Knows?" Isabel asked, then a light came on in her eyes. "Knows knows! You told him." Michael laughed as he took a seat. "Ok, look. It wasn't entirely my fault." Five eyes rolled. "Ok, so it was completely my fault. Look, Nick was my only friend up there, and i didn't tell him till like a day or so ago! We were walking, and we got to the road, I stopped and he didn't. A car came round and there was no way that he could move in time. So i sorta used my powers. To, you know, throw him out of the way. Look, he was fine, and when i finally convinced him that there was three Aliens running around, he thought it was uh, well-cool. There's no way that he's going to be blabbing or turning us in anytime soon." He finished his story, glad to see that there faces had lightened up. 

"Ok," Max said, "I guess, since you trust him then its ok-I guess." 

"I do." 

"Good." Michael was about to change the subject away from Nick when Maria spoke up, from where she was standing next to the stove. 

"He also told me that you were on pr-" She didn't get much further then that before Michael shot up out of his seat, knocking it over and telling her with his eyes to shut her trap, and then he had his had over her mouth. 

"Be right back." Then he and protesting Maria walked out of the room-ignoring the others bewildered looks-and in to Max's room. Michael Shut the door. "Great, what did he tell you?" Maria glared and placed her hands on her hips. Michael keep his eyes firmly on her face. 

"Oh. Not much, just that you ran away and then you go caught and got put on probation and now you've ran away again." He sighed and looked away. Maria absently noticed that his bruises were gone, she figured that Max had healed him. Dang, he looked just as good with out them. She suddenly wondered how he had really gotten them. 

"Maria, it's no big deal." She shook her head. "Yes it is Michael. You can go to Juvy if you get caught! Which is bad! And honestly it makes me wonder, just what are you running away from?" She moved closer to him. 

"Just got home and your already giving me the third degree." he muttered. 

"Do not try to change the subject on me Michael!" She screamed. He took a step back and winced. She instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry space boy, i didn't mean to yell. I just, I haven't seen you in so long and I'm worried about you. Please just tell me what your running from." He looked away. /How can she do that? She makes me feel like can tell her anything./ He sit down in Maxs' computer chair. 

"Every thing. I was running away from everything." Maria set down in front of the chair on the floor, she knew that it was out of character for him to be opening up like this, and she was taking her chance with it. "School, home. School was bad, it wasn't like anyone said anything to me. That was the problem. It was weird, I wanted to them to leave me alone, you know- I didn't want them to bother me, but I wanted them to notice me. They didn't, I was the outsider. Besides Nick. Nick didn't seem to care what anyone thought, and hung around me till I talked to him. But I just didn't feel like I belonged there. So I just stopped going, which didn't make Tim happy. I eventually started going some. I skipped allot though." Maria held back a sniffle, though she couldn't hid her large frown. She felt so bad for him. He had stopped talking. 

"What about home Michael, what was your foster parent like?" He only shook his head and looked away, an angry frown on his face. She got to her knees, and took his hand. "Come on Michael, if you talk about it then you'll feel better." He said nothing. 

"Maria, it's none of your business!" That didn't even phase her. 

"Michael, did he hurt you at all." He stood up suddenly, embarrassed. 

"Maria, I'm not a child. I can take care of my self." He paused, she had this look on her face. This concerned, caring look that made him want to pour his soul out to her four times over. He turned his back on her. 

"He drank allot and he knocked me around some, screamed allot, called me names and junk. Nothing i couldn't handle." There he had told her. Suddenly her tiny hands were on his shoulders, and she spun him around. 

"Is that were all those bruises came from?" She asked. 

"Not all of them, the first time I ran, the guy was drinking, got in to a accident. I sure know how to pick them huh? Tim had to come and pick me up. But, it wasn't as bad as when i lived with Hank. Though I guess in some ways it was worse, cause i didn't have you guys there." He pulled away from her again. "There are you happy, you know all about me. Are you happy?" He was upset, he hadn't planed on letting any of them know about his life back home. He should have known better. 

"No, I'm far form Happy. Believe me. I'm sorry Michael. But your here now. And your safe, i won't let any thing happen to you. Promise." She said, walking closer again. Her voice made him feel like a child who was being promised that nothing would ever go wrong again. And, he trusted her, he really did. 

"Thanks." He said. She smiled at him. 

"I'll listen to you anytime Michael. You have no idea how much i missed you." 

"I missed you to much for words," She smiled. "I missed all of you." Maria sniffled a little. Her eyes tearing up. She had never thought that he would have a bad life, she figured that he would have many friends. She really should have known though, Michael wasn't a easy person to get to know. But once you did, you never wanted to lose him. 

Michael reached out and took Maria's hand. Before he knew what he was doing, he had covered the little space between them, and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't protest as she felt her heart sore and she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close. 

TBC

Ok, so did yall like that? I hope so cause i really had a great time writing it. Didn't know i missed this story so much. :) Please please review! I would really love some feed back on this. What? No, I'm not scared that no one will like it.... :)

And i would also like to think every one who read it way back when. :)


	8. Chapter VIII

****

Broken Ties part 8

A/N: Woo Hoo! glad you guys enjoyed that! Thanks so much. :D Though Thanks doesn't seem like enough. Uh, i could bake you a cake. No, that would only be painful. Here's the next part i hope that you enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: The only thing i own are the voices in my head. And sometimes i wonder about that.

Max nodded at the conversation that Liz, Isabel, and Alex were having. He didn't really listen to it. He was to busy wondering what was going on in his bedroom. He had been more then surprised when Michael had hustled Maria in there. 

"Max." Liz said, bring him back to the real world. 

"Uh, yeah Liz?" 

"What do you think is going on in there?" Max glanced over at Isabel and Alex, they were chatting, blandly trying to not wonder about what had just happened. Then he turned back to his girlfriend. 

"I don't know. Maria must know something that Michael wants to keep secret." Liz nodded, biting her lip. 

"Yeah, but what would he have to hid from us?" Max raised an eyebrow at her. 

"This is still Michael were talking about here." Liz sighed and nodded. 

"Your right, sorry. I just, I'm so glad that he's back, I am. But there has to be more to it then he missed us, i don't doubt that he did." She laughed and set back in her chair. 

"Did Maria say anything to you on the way over here?" Liz shook her head, 

"Nope, she didn't really say much, just stared out the window." Max looked at the door again, the room seemed quite.

~~~

Maria pulled Michael closer to her, she wasn't quite sure where this was going. But she knew that it felt right. Then, as quickly as Michael had done it, he pulled away from her, leaving her breathless and dizzy. She didn't say anything, just placed her hand on the post of Maxs' bed to make sure that she didn't fall over. Michael was leaning on the dresser, with his head down. Maria pushed her self away from the bed and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

"Space boy?" He shrugged her hand off. 

"I'm sorry." he said. She smiled at him. 

"It's ok Michael." He went on as if she hadn't said anything. 

"I just got away from myself, i shouldn't have laid all that junk on you." 

"Oh, god forbid you show one moment of emotion." She stopped her rant before she could throw her hands up. /Right, ok, your yelling at him after what he just told you. Stupidly leak./ 

"Michael, I'm sorry. I just, I'm sorry for every thing that's happened. Ok, that just sounds lame, Michael please look at me." She turned him to face her. She could easily read his look. Why could she read him so easy? 

"Michael, none of this is your fault. Well, if you don't count the running away thing, and I can see why you-Michael no one is going to judge you." 

"That's right." Michael said, Maria's face lit up. Maybe she had broken though. 

"Cause your not going to tell them." 

"What!" It was more of an exclamation then a question. 

"You heard me, Maria, your not going to tell them. Look, this is just between you and me. Ok?" Maria bit her lip. 

"If that's what you want Michael." 

"Good. I, um, guess we should get back in there. Maria, thanks." She smiled at him. 

"Anytime."

Michael Walked to the door, before he could open it Maria tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Melting in to it. Then, she walked out of the door ahead of him. He stared after her, mouth partly open. He slowly regained his senses and quickly caught up with her.

~~~

Isabel looked up as the door to Max's room opened. 

"Hey. Is something wrong?" She asked. Maria and Michael looked at each other. 

"No." Michael said, in a erry calm voice, still looking at Maria. 

"Everything's fine." 

"Yeah, every things fine." Maria echoed as she gave Michaels hand a squeeze. Isabel glanced around and noticed that no one else had saw the little gesture. Why did Isabel have the feeling that every thing was really not as well as they said it was? The two shared one more look, and then Maria set down across from Alex, and Michael stood behind her, leaning on the chair for support. Isabel was just about sick and tired of secrets. 

"If every thing is 'fine' then what was that all about?" She placed her hands, palm down on the table. Michael didn't even blink under her intense gaze so she turned in to Maria who took a breath. And pushed her shoulders. Isabel was angry, she didn't like it when people keep things from here. Especially when it was about someone she loved. She clenched her fist in anger, trying to control the emotions that were going through her. 

"Dammit!" She screamed. 

"Michael! If your in trouble then i suggest that you tell us so he can help you!" Michael didn't even blink, but Maria jumped up. 

"Do not yell at him." She said in an deadly serious voice. Isabel blinked, instantly sorry. 

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Maria slowly set down, pulling Michaels hand to rest on her shoulder. Isabel ran a hand through her hair and, putting pressure on her head as she did so. 

"I'm just frustrated. It feels like there's some thing else going on here. And you guys know what it is, but your not welling to offer of the info." Then, to her self. "I just want to help." 

There was an bold silence at the table, and every one seemed to long for the happiness that had floated about before. Michael just shook his head. Wondering how long he could keep his secret. He realized with a semi shock that things couldn't go one like this forever. Pretty soon he was going to have to figure out what he was going to do. He hadn't planned every thing out this far, and he was realizing too late that he should have.

~~~

Tim threw his duffle bag in the car, and turned the key, the car roared, but the engine didn't turn over. Tim thought nothing of it as he pumped the gas three quick times and then turned the key again. The engine turned and he pulled out of the driveway. He was headed to the bus station. It was a slow ride, but he should be in Roswell by the morning. He had been lucky enough to find a bus that would take him directly there, so that he wouldn't have to change busses any. He smiled as he drove faster, so that he would be on time. "Here comes daddy."

~~~

Michael took a deep breath as a cold chill crept over him. He shook his head as he exhaled. At the table, no one noticed. Every one was to busy not looking at anything other then the table top, or there hands. Which ever the person found the most interesting. Michael squeezed Maria's hand and closed his eyes. When suddenly..

+FLASH+ Fire! Crashing cars, screaming, blood. Pain. Sirens, police and ambulances, more screaming. "Help!" +FLASH+ 

~~~

Maria quickly looked back at Michael as his hand went rigid in hers. 

"Michael?" She asked jumping out of the chair quickly. He didn't answer. His eyes were closed, his lips partially open. Every one was standing now. 

"What's going on?" Liz asked, worry in her voice. Maria gently guided Michael to a chair. Putting her hands on his shoulders and waiting. Keeping a tight grip. Slowly, with out warning his eyes opened, and found hers there. Maria quickly moved her hands to his face. 

"Space Boy? What just happened?" Michael seemed to take a moment to calm himself. 

"Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded. 

"I'm fine." He stood up, moving to take her hands in his. He looked at Max. 

"Flash?" He asked. Michael didn't bother to answer, he only said; "Something's wrong." With out waiting he moved to the living room, and turned on the TV. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he just followed his heart. He flipped the channels to a brief flash of glowing orange caught his view and he stopped. The others all found there way into the room and stood around the TV. 

A lady news caster was talking. "Just a mile out of Roswell, there has been a terrible accident. Three Transfer Trucks have crashed, Carry Bone was driving along rout 12 when he lost control of his truck." 

A picture flashed on to the screen, of a man with black hair, and small jovial gray eyes. The picture was replaced by two others. One wasn't recognizable to Michael. But the other one... Michael slowly sank down to set down on the coffee table behind him. 

"Carrys' vehicle crashed into Garry Cole, and Lee Donald's. All three men are listed in critical condition at Hope of Roswell medical center." 

Michael turned off the set. Closed his eyes and exhaled, making sure that his emotions didn't get the better of him. This was his fault, Lee had went out of his way to bring him home. And as Lee was trying to get back to his normal route, he had crashed. If Lee hadn't brought him here, he wouldn't have been part of the accident. And now he was injured. 

"Michael, what was that about?" Maria's calm voice, which barley concealed panic. How come she seemed to be the only one speaking right now? 

"What is this all about." Michael cleared his throat. 

"Lee, the trucker on there, he's a friend of mine, helped me out a lot of times when I..... needed to get away. He brought me here today. He traveled out of his way to bring me here, and now he's in the Hospital." He didn't think about what he said next, "He's was-is. A very good friend, and now...." 

He realized that he was repeating himself, and stopped. He turned around to look at Max. He had a sobered look on his face. Michael thought a few seconds-an idea formulating in his head. And then... he smiled.

TBC

So, sorry that this is short, I haven't had hardly any time to work on it, and truth be told I'm not sure where I'm taking it. :) I'm so sorry it took so long, but here it is. Please review, and tell me what you think, may it be bad or good. :D 

Again, think you for the reviews and Email you have sent. I love it. :)


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, pity.

A/N: Well i hope all you guys are still reading this and i hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think! pweeeeese!!!

THANK YOU THANK YOU to every one who reviewed. It helps and makes me feel all warm inside. So Review again? :D 

Chapter 9

Max sighed as he and Michael walked into the hospital. 

"I have no idea how you talked me in to this." Max shook his head, and Michael only smirked. 

"Because i have you wrapped around my little pinky?" Max shoved him, and rolled his eyes. 

"I highly doubt it. Its more based on the fact that your my friend and you begged me. Besides, if he... you know. Didn't make it, i would feel really bad then, who knows what i would have to do." Michael laughed. 

"Yeah, I mean you might even have to go running to Liz, and let her make her little baby all better." Max smiled. 

"Nice Michael." 

"So, when did you and she happen, i mean _finally_ happen." Max pushed his shoulders. 

"Oh I'm not sure. When did the you and Maria thing happen?" Michael almost stopped walking, but didn't and he was saved from answering because they reached the desk. 

"Hey, I'm here to see a Lee Donald." She typed the name in to the computer. 

"He's up in the ICU. It's still over an hour until visiting time, you'll have to wait until then. Floor three." 

"Thanks," Max said, pulling him towards the elevator. He pushed the button, and when the doors opened stepped in, pushing the button for the third floor. 

"Michael, maybe we should leave and come back when its visiting hours." Michael shook his head, 

"Why wait, I'm sure that we have the code to get in the door." He smiled and Max shook his head. He should have known that Michael would have a plan to get in and then get out in as fast as he could. The 'vator dinged and opened to the third floor. Michael paused and readied him self. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this great recovery to the doctors. Hopefully they would think that it was a miracle or some rot. Max had already stepped off and was looking closely at him. *Ok,* Michael told himself, *You can do this, no problem.* The door began to shut and Michael slammed his palm against the door to keep it open. *Here we go.* He stepped off, he wished that this was a sure thing, like it was no big deal. But the truth was, is that it was a big deal, a really big deal. So many things could go wrong, They could get caught, and never get the chance to even see Lee, or they could heal Lee, and then some one would think about it and blame it on them, or they could be to late. There were still even more things that could go wrong. 

"Ok Max, here's what you have to do. I'm going to get us in, all you have to do is heal the injuries that can kill him, i mean, it wouldn't look good if we went in there and he was able to walk out of there on his own two feet, i mean so what if some internal bleeding or whatever is healed, there's always a chance, well maybe like a point something chance and-" Max held up a hand to cut him off. 

"Well, there's something i never thought that i would hear. Michael Guerin babbling." Michael pushed him once again. 

"Shut up." Max laughed, they were just walking towards the ICU doors, and the waiting room that stood in front of them, when they were stopped by a nurse dressed in a dark blue scrub type dress. 

"Excuse me can i help you?" Michael shot a look at Max, and then turned back to look at the women. 

"Um, no 'Maim, Were just here to see.. to see Lee Donald." Michael finally decided that the truth was probley the best way to go about things. She raised both her eye brows. "Really, are you of any relation? Because I don't believe that the police have found any family." 

"He doesn't have any." Michael said before he thought it through. She tilted his head to the side. 

"Well, i mean besides me and my brother of course." He lied quickly. She nodded. "Sure. Well, you can wait in the waiting room right there." She pointed. Michael looked at the small room, there were windows the length of it so that you could see in. There were allot of people, some sitting some standing and all of them were taking, trying to ward away the long painful hours. 

"Um, if its ok my Brother is a little afraid of small spaces, so if you don't mind we'll just sand around in the hall." She looked at them a moment, then nodded. 

"Sure, what could it hurt?" She then promptly turned away and exited down the opposite hall way. Max looked at Michael and smiled. 

"Do you have a lot of practice lying?" Michael didn't answer, just walked down the hall, Max at his hills. The doors to the ICU were directly across form the waiting room, with a short hall way that lead to the doors. Michael pulled Max down the Hallway that lead to them, knowing that the wall at there back would block the view of the Nurse Station. He quickly looked in the waiting room windows, and walked up to the doors, and placed his hand over the key pad only to have Max yank it away. 

"Um, Michael, are you sure that you want to do that?" Michael yanked his hand away. 

"Gee Maxwell, thanks for the support. I can work a simple key pad." He stuck his hand of the pad again, and closed his eyes, concentrating. He knew that now he really had to do it, unless he wanted Max to rag on him forever. He tried not to smile, they were already falling in to the old routine. They fought, they teased, but at the core they were still there for each other. Max was proving that right now, putting him self on the line for Michael. Before he knew it the key pad beeped and the door popped open. 

"Hey." Michael said, surprise in his voice. Max laughed.

"That surprised?" He pushed past Michael before he had the chance to pop him. They were walking in, looking for the bed that held Lee, when they were once again stopped. 

"Excuse me." A twenty something doctor said.

"Your not espoused to be back here. Its not visiting time yet." Michael looked to Max, and then said. 

"I know, but my dad is really sick, he was in a trucking accident this morning just after he dropped me off. I heard about it on the news, and i have this really sick feeling that he isn't going to make it." He paused looked to Max, who for his part was looking just as depressed. 

"I spoke to a nurse outside." The doctor looked torn between throwing them out, and giving in to his heart and letting them pass. Finally he asked. "What was the nurses name." Michael took a deep breath. 

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying any mind, all i was thinking about was getting in here. If I didn't speak with her how would i have gotten the code to get in?" The doctor paused again, thinking, and then nodded. 

"Right, I'm sorry, carry on." He watched them go by, and then left to find the patient that he had been looking for. 

"That was smooth Michael," Max said, "It was more or less the truth." Michael nodded. 

"I have found that the best way to lie, is to tell the truth." Before Max had the chance to reply they walked by a room. Lee was in the bed. 

"Here!" Michael said, and pulled Max in after him. Michael walked up to the bed, while Max looked at Lee's chart. Michael tried to keep his emotions under control. Lee was pale, but he guessed that that was a givin, seeing all that he had been though. He had a tube down his throat, a broken arm, a broken ankle, and all kinds of IVs in his arm. It looked bad enough from here, Michael didn't even want to know what kind of things were wrong with him that he couldn't see. Michael was shook out of his thoughts when Max walked up beside him. 

"Ok, I know what to do, he-" 

"I don't want to know." Max looked at him with puzzlement. 

"What? What do you mean?" Michael stepped back, took a breath to calm his emotions. He stepped up and pulled all the curtains, blocking them from view. 

"I mean i don't want to know what's killing him. I don't have to, cause i know that your going to fix him and he's going to be ok, so why should i have to hear about what's wrong with him when its all-" This time he stopped himself. *second babble session of the day.* he told him self. 

"Michael, its ok to be scarred." Michael nodded. "If you tell me what's wrong, then, I can't really explain it. But I'll be like, whew close call, what if this could have happened, or this. You know?" Max nodded, 

"Sure Michael." Max turned then, towards Lee. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He would do this, if not for Lee himself, then for Michael. He wasn't really sure how much more heart break that he could take.

~~~~~~~~

Maria looked towards the kitchen were Alex and Isabel were sitting before turning back to Liz, who was staring at her. She breathed out in a annoyed manor. 

"What? What is it Liz?" Liz smiled, Maria knew very well what it was.

"So, are you going to tell me what went on with Michael?" Maria leaned back on the arm of the couch, facing her friend. 

"What do you mean Liz?" Liz looked at her funny. "Please, you know what I'm talking about. You were mad when you got here, Michael sweeps you into Max room, and then you come out all happy and holding hands with him." Maria thought back to the conversation that the two had had in Maxs room. 

"I wasn't happy."

"Fine, but you were holding his hand." Maria nodded.

"Yes i was." Liz smiled, and then the smile turned in to a frown. 

"But what happened? I mean something had to. What did you ask him? And what did he say?" Maria bit her lip, she hated to keep secrets, but she had promised to keep her mouth shut. 

"I can't say, ah, don't Liz, i promised to keep it shut." Liz smiled. 

"Ok, but tell me this, is there an 'us' when it comes to you two." Maria laughed. 

"I don't know, but i do know there is something. And as soon as i have another chance to talk to him, I'm going to find out what it is." 

~~~~~~~

Michael threw back the Curtin and ran outside. He saw the doctor that had stopped them, and waved his arm. 

"Hey, he's waking up!" The doctors eyes went wide, and then he ran towards him, and stepped in to the little cubby, to see that Lee was awake, and looking mighty confused. The doctor checked all his vitals and then rechecked them. Every thing seemed to be fine. 

"What the hell?" The doctor asked. "Nurse!" He shouted , and she quickly came in. "Page Dr. Smith and hurry." He turned to Michael and Max. 

"I'm sorry but I will have to ask you two to leave, you may wait in the waiting room. But don't worry. Your father is in very capable hands. Lee tried to raise on sore eyebrow. But Michael only placed a finger to his lips, Lee nodded, understanding. Max had healed all life threatening injuries, but hadn't touched broken ankles or legs for the risk of getting caught. 

"Ok, call us if.. any thing happens." With that Michael and Max walked out, to wait in the waiting room.

TBC

Ok, there you go, i got an update in, a short one but at least its here. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please tell me if your still reading, i know it takes me forever to update.:) But please review and tell me what you think. :)

Oh, and i do plan on finishing this story, so don't worry, I'm going to finish it. no matter how long it takes. :)


	10. Chapter X

AN wow! Another post already! Woo Hoo! Thanks to:

Rads and to Martyjeannine for the reviews. You guys rock. :) 

I hope that you guys like this part, and if you do please review and tell me. I would love to hear any ideas, or Constructive Criticism, or just something to let me know your reading. Thanks. *g*

Disclaimer: I still don't own Roswell, or anything, but i do 'own' Lee and Nick. (ya for me! Cause I'm really rather fond of them.) Anyways, please don't sue. :D

Broken Ties part 10

Michael paced. He didn't want to believe that healing Lee had been a bad idea, because it broke his heart to even think that. But maybe he hadn't really thought it through, he would be putting Max in a lot of danger, and by Max, Isabel by association. But then again, could people really figure it out? They hadn't really thought twice about finding three kids wondering alone in the dessert, naked, and not able to talk. Ok, maybe that wasn't the complete truth. Maybe he was rambling, could you ramble in your head? He wasn't sure. Suddenly his pacing stopped as Max glared and placed a halting hand on his shoulder.

"Michael, please, your killing me here. Have you thought about what your going to tell Lee?" Michael nodded. 

"Yeah, you know a little, well yeah." Before Michael could turn and start to pace again Max led him over to a chair, and set him down in it. Michael shifted uncomfortably as the fake leather chair rubbed him the wrong way. Couldn't they afford something a little more comfy? This was the ICU waiting room for loves sake, you would think that the hospital would do anything to make there patients families feel a little bit better. 

"Well, what are you going to tell him then?" Max strong steady voice broke though Michaels mental rambling, or was it mental complaining? He wasn't sure, the point was that Max had asked him a question and he probley needed to answer it. 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?" Michael nodded. It seemed like a pretty simple answer to him. 

"I mean, don't you want to tell him that your.. or.." Max leaned back in the chair, stretching lanky legs out in front of him and looking perplexed. Michael smiled and leaned back in his very uncomfortable chair, mirroring Max's position. 

"And your confused by this how, Maxwell?" Max glared and threw an opened handed smack, striking Michael in the chest. Michael pushed his hand away with a laugh. 

"I'm not stupid Michael. I understand that your not going to tell him that you dream of spaceships. Why aren't you though. That's what I'm asking." Michael looked over at Max, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"A couple of reasons really. When we tell the doctors that it had to be some kind of miracle, it will be more believable if Lee believes it also, and two, the less he knows that better it is for him. The safer, i mean, it really felt good to be able to tell Nick the truth and all, but it could turn out to be dangerous for him, and if it does, then it would more then likely kill me on the spot." Max nodded. He wasn't to sure that he was comfortable with the new honest, well almost honest, and sensitive Michael. He shook his head, of course he was, he would have a angel Michael if that was what it took to get him back. 

"So," Max joked as Michael took to staring straight ahead of them. "You just don't want to tell him anything for your own feelings." Michael laughed. 

"You know it." Michaels eyes went to the doors, and then stood as they opened and a very flustered looking doctor came walking in. "Remember.." Michael warned, and Max rolled his eyes, like he needed the reminder. 

"Hello, your.." Michael nodded. 

"Yeah, so what's going on? Is he ok?" He asked. Max had to give him props, he had some acting skills. The doctor shook his head in confusion. 

"Yes, perfectly fine, though we will still have to keep him here and run some test." Michael looked outraged. 

"You said he was fine!" The doctor nodded. 

"Yes, sorry sir, he is. Besides a broken arm, and a broken leg, and some bruised ribs he is perfectly fine. The internal bleeding, and the punched lung were repaired, as was the lacerated organs." Michael paled. In the room he had begged Max not to tell him what was wrong , but the doctor just had with out even asking. He tried to shake it off, as the doctor didn't notice. 

"But i have to admit to you, your fathers case has me baffled beyond all belief." Michael nodded, not really caring. 

"Yeah, but can we go see him now?" The doctor nodded. 

"Of course, your his sons, and as i said- he is perfectly alright.." The doctor trailed off again as amazement descended on him, and he lead the two friends through the ICU doors. Max smiled a little, he always felt better when he helped to heal someone, and the added amazement that the doctor was caught up in was just a happy bonus. He loved his job.. well, it wasn't his job really, but it sometimes felt like it was. When he was younger he had dreamt of being a doctor, but when he had grown older he had realized that he couldn't be, because if he were, he would use his powers to heal every one that came to him. He knew that he couldn't do that, it wasn't that it was so wrong, but in a way it was. Liz had told him that God had a plan. Max didn't really believe in God per say, knowing that he was an alien. But took the advice to heart anyways. Max shook his head, he wouldn't go down that trail, it would lead to thoughts that he didn't really want to think about. 

Max looked over at Michael, and hoped that he was ready for this. He wondered if Michael could really lie through his teeth to someone he cared about so much. He didn't have to ponder long though, as the threesome walked into the door, and the doctor excused himself. Lee looked at the two. 

"Michael. Hey looks like i got myself into quite a mess here." He said, smiling. "I'm glad to see you Space boy, but i sure would like to know what's going on, the doc says that one moment i was as close to death as a human can get, and then my *sons* show up and i take a turn for the best. The best being that all the injuries that were killing me are gone." 

Michael shook his head and sit down in the chair near the bed. "Lee, don't you believed in Miracles? All i know is that i went to see my friends after you dropped me off, and then your on the news, and i bully Max in to bringing me here to see you." Lee squinted at him. "Lee, I'm telling you the truth. I mean, what do I look like? A messiah?" Lee took a breath and then smiled that big friendly smile again. 

"I guess your right. I guess it doesn't really matter anyways, I'll just have to send my thanks to the breeze and hope my savior hears them." Max smiled bigger and wished that he could say that he did, but he keep silent. 

"So, my *son*." Michael laughed, 

"Sorry, i just wanted to make sure that I could get in to see you." Lee nodded. "Alright, then, and I am gong to guess that this is Max."

Michael nodded. "Yup, Max, Lee, Lee, Max." Max walked closer and shook Lees good hand. "Nice to meet you. Thanks, for bringing Michael back." Lee nodded. 

"Sure." Max smiled, he could see why Michael like Lee, he was friendly, and Max found him self linking him to. Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Your going to have to excuse him, he gets emotional." Max ignored him, it looked like Michaels little scheme had worked... go figure...

~~~

Nick walked down the street, trying to ignore the dull pain in his arm. Couldn't Michael have given him a nice soft landing? He decided that he wouldn't ask him about it, sense he had saved his life and all. Earlier that day he had a strange feeling, like something wasn't working out like it needed to. He had shook it off and went out side, to shoot basket ball when his shoulder reminded him that it was still injured. He decided that maybe a little walk would help him sort out his feelings, though he still wasn't really all that sure what was wrong with them. 

He knew that he was happy for Michael, he was home and with his family, but he wished that he hadn't left, as much as his macho feelings hated to admit it, he missed him. He looked up when he realized that he had walked to Michael old house, or was it still his house? Nick wasn't really all that sure, though he doubted it mattered. Tims car wasn't in the drive way, Nick frowned, he didn't think that Tim had to work on Thursday. He should be home. Nick shook his head, he was getting paranoid. Tim was probley hanging out with some buddies or something. 

He almost jumped when he heard a door open and slam close. He turned to find the source. A older man, dressed in a sweat suite stood there. Nick wondered why he was wearing a sweat suite in the summer. Though it had yet to get really hot, and it was still coldish in the morning. He shook his head, he probley shouldn't be spending his time pondering peoples fashion sense. Come to think of it, he shouldn't be thinking things like that at all. /I need more sleep./ he decided. 

"Hello there, young man." He said. Nick smiled and walked closer. 

"Hey." The old man took a step down, and said; "Are you looking for that Tim fellow?" Nick nodded as the old man retrieved a paper from the bottom step. 

"Well, he took off this morning sometime, yelling some about going to Roswell, and to watch his house." 

"Thanks. Thanks allot sir." Nick said started back across the road. Tim was going to Roswell, he knew where Michael was. This couldn't end well. He needed to warn Michael before it was to late. He was about to turn and run for home when he realized that the Maria girl hadn't left him with a number. All he could do was wait, and hope that Michael would call him.

~~~

Max tossed his keys on the counter as he and Michael walked in. They had stayed until the hospital had kicked them out, and then returned back to Maxs and Max had found that he really did like Lee. They found the rest of the gang pilled on the couch, watching T.V. Max plopped himself down next to Liz, as Maria stood up to stand next to Michael. 

"So, you guys did it." Isabel said. Michael frowned.

"Yeah, how did you know." Alex smiled. 

"We saw it on the news." Max looked over at him. 

"Already?" Alex nodded. 

"And," Michael said, "We did it with out anyone becoming the wiser."

"Good, I was hoping that you guys would come home and say that." Isabel said and then looked over at Max, with a side long smile before looking back at Michael. "And Mom and Dad called. They said that they would be gone until Sunday." Max smiled and Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, I will stay here. Ga, already, get off my back." Max and Isabel shared a smile that screamed 'we win,' 

"Do you guys mind if i borrow your phone? I really need to get a hold of Nick." Max nodded, and he gave Maria's hand a squeeze before walking away. He reached the phone and typed the number in from memory. Nick picked up on the second ring, and sounding kinda rushed as he said hello. 

"Hey, its me." Nick sighed in to the phone. 

"Thank god Michael! I have been waiting on you to call for nearly five hours!" Michael was starting to get worried. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"It's Tim. He's headed to Roswell, he well be there soon." Michael closed his eyes. Now what was he going to do? They talked for a few more minutes before Michael hung up and walked in to the living room. It was time to tell the others. He was going to need there help, or he would be wished back to Gainesville. 

"Guys," He paused till they all looked at him, and Maria frowned at his tone and walked a little closer to him... "We need to talk..."

TBC..

Well there it is! Please please review, i would really love it, even if its just something to let me know that your enjoying the story, or a reason it could be better, anything to help me finish this story. I really want to know if someone is still reading it.... I would say don't make me beg, but Im already doing that. :p


	11. Chapter XI

A/N: Well, look what i did! I got another part written, ok so It's taken a while, but I got it. :) A HUGE THANK YOU, and a YOU ROCK to;

****

bloodstar, Martyjeannine, Lexlol, Jaerlin, trix, and to **whipper.**

Thank you guys for reviewing, it's good to know that someone's reading. :) Tanky!

Disclaimer: *Says something funny/witty* I don't own Roswell.

Broken Ties part 11

Michael's statement seemed to echo throughout the whole room. He wiped his face and then ran his hands through his spiky brown hair. 

"Alright guys, I guess it's time to tell you why I'm really here." He took a moment to think, and realized how dramatic that sounded. He shrugged it off and set down on the arm of a chair, which Maria quickly preceded to sit in. 

"Alright," He started. "Let's start off with how I got here--" Max interrupted him by standing up, and crossing his arm over his chest. 

"I think what we all really want to know, is _why_ you came here. I mean, besides that fact that you wanted to see us again." Michael glared at him. Who made him king? But despite his annoyance, he knew that Max only wanted to know the truth, and to help him. So he gritted his teeth and nodded. 

"Whatever. Look, the truth is, the reason I came back, besides wanting to see you, is because i didn't like it up there. It's that simple. School sucked, home sucked. I figured that Roswell wasn't looking all that bad." Maria poked him in the back. He didn't respond and so she poked him again, a little harder this time. He grunted and looked down at her. She smiled sweetly, and glared. 

"Point taken." He murmured at her. "Ok. I guess it isn't that simple, but it's not a whole lot more complicated then that. My foster father's a jerk." He paused as Max looked over at Isabel. "Look, it was a bad situation, and I got out of it." Max walked a few steps closer to him, and uncrossed one of his arms. 

"Michael, when you first got here.... were those bruises really.. from a crash?" Michaels eye brows shot up. He shook his head and sighed, running his hand through his brown locks again. 

"Yes, No.. I don't know!" He shouted. His scream echoed off the walls and an awkward silence filled the room. "Look, the truth is he knocked me around sometimes. He was a jerk, and like I said-I decided that I would rather be here then there. The point it I left. A few times, to be exact. The first, I hitched a ride, the dude was drunk, we crashed, and I went back. Then, i waited till Lee came into town, and hitched a ride with him back here." He left out the part where he had shown his powers to the entire town of Gainesville. They didn't really need to know that. "So, here I am." He nodded and without thinking reached behind him, and was rewarded by Maria's small hand clamping down on his. 

Max looked at the others. Michael followed suite. Liz had her hands tightly clamped in her lap, looking at the floor, Michael was sure that she was going over every bit of information that he had given her. A scientist to the end. Isabel looked utterly distressed, her arm was looped through Alex's, she was holding his hand between hers, and playing with it. Alex was looking at Isabel, figuring out her reaction to the news, and trying to figure out his own. He looked over his shoulder at Maria; she was looking right at him. When he turned she smiled at him, and nodded. Giving her approval that he had finally told them the truth. He couldn't help but smile back at her. She rubbed a finger over his thumb and sighed. He forced himself to turn back around and face the others. Max was looking at him again. 

"I'm -" Michael lurched to his feet. 

"No! Don't even. None of you, don't any of you even try to feel sorry for me at all. I don't need pity, and i don't appreciate it. So what, It sucked here with Hank, and it sucked up there in with Tim. It doesn't even matter now. Cause I'm away from it, and I plan to stay that way." Max nodded. 

"Ok Michael, but you ran away. If Tim reports you, then you're more then likely going to go to Jail." Michael shook his head. 

"He's not going to report me. Cause he would just rather come here and get me." There was a gasp from behind him and the pressure on his hand increased. Maria hadn't known that bit of information. He stopped himself from looking back at her and went on. 

"When I called Nick, he told me that Tim had left, and that he would more then likely be here by morning." Isabel was sitting up a little straighter now. 

"What? Why would he do that? Why, when he could just could just report you?" Her voice was angry and Michael smiled at her a little bit. He missed her, he still hadn't really had a chance to just talk to her. 

"Answer me!" She snapped at him. He shook his thoughts away and did what she asked of him. 

"I don't know Izzy, besides the fact that he's freaking insane. He probley thinks that he can squeeze some more money out of them if he offers to keep me. You know, me being a troublemaker and all." He looked back to Max, 

"But the point is that he's coming _here_. And I'm not going back _there_." Max nodded. 

"We'll do what ever we can to help you. Though I'm not really all that sure what we can do." Michael nodded. It was what he had been hoping for. But in the back of his mind he knew that he couldn't hide forever.

****

They set around for a while, the conversation drifted to what it was like for Michael back where he lived, and what he had been doing, what they were going to do, to the sixth grade dance. Or some times they just watched TV and didn't say anything at all. 

"I'm going to go and get a drink." Isabel said, pushing up from the couch. Michael laughed softly and whispered in Maria's ear. She followed his gaze and saw that Alex was concentrating very hard on Isabel walking away. Michael looked back as the kitchen door swung shut, and got up to follow her. 

"Hey," He said as he let the door swing shut. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Hey." She reached under the counter and grabbed a can of sprite, sitting it down on the counter. 

"I just wanted a chance to talk to you." He told her. "I missed you, I missed not getting to talk to you whenever I wanted." 

"Yeah, I missed you to. I was so shocked when you left like you did." He grabbed a barstool and slid it over to the counter so he could sit down. 

"Well, it wasn't really my choice. I was pretty shocked to." She nodded. 

"I know that." She jumped up to sit on the counter facing him, tucking her legs under her Indian style. She played with the unopened can that sit in front of her. 

"You know, Mr. Lee was pretty shocked to." Michael laughed. 

"I guess he was. What happened after I left?" He asked. "I mean, what happened to Hank and stuff." Isabel looked down at her can for a moment, then to the cabinet, like she was considering getting up and grabbing a glass and some ice. She decided against it and looked back up to him. 

"Well, I know that after you left, Mr. Lee called around allot, trying to find out what happened to you. I guess after a while of people not telling him anything, and people hanging up on him, he just got tired of listening to it. After that, after I learned to control my powers more, I tried to dream walk you, but I always got a busy signal." He smiled at her. "So, Michael, where did you go after you left Roswell?" He bit his lip, thinking back. 

"Well, after we left the school we drove for a long, long time. They didn't even take me by Hank's, cause they had already been there and got the things that I had. Anyways, we got to an airport, and they flew me to a group home some where in Atlanta. After about three or four mouths there, they flew me back to Gainesville, to my new foster home. If you could call it that." Isabel nodded. 

"Mom and Dad looked for you to, you know. But that kind of stuff is keep secret. They say that they care about the kids, but when they yank some one out of their lives like that, it just screams the opposite." Michael nodded, and realized that one of his questions hadn't been answered. 

"So, what ever did happen to Hank?" She played with the top of her sprite for a moment before saying; "well, they took him to court and tried him. He got a minimal charge, he clamed that he had been messed up since his brother died. They gave him probation for 2 years, and 500 hundred hours of community service. Well, after that I didn't really hear all that much about him, until about a year or so ago some one found him in his trailer, dead. No one knows who did it, it was clear that some one else was there. But there's like, no evidence as to who could have done it. I don't even know if the case is still being investigated." Michael nodded. 

"Hard to believe he's dead." Isabel nodded thoughtfully, and said; "Yeah, I guess that a lot of things have changed." Michael sighed, and agreed. 

"Are you ever going to drink that stupid thing?" She looked down at it, and tapped on the top with one long gold fingernail. 

"It's hot." Michael laughed and placed his hand on the bottom of the can. He closed his eyes and prayed he didn't blow it up. He channeled his feelings, like he had when he'd changed the color of the windowsill, with Nick. He felt a chill under his hand, and opened his eyes. Isabel was smiling. The can was freezing. 

"Oh my God Michael!" She said. "You learned to control your powers! I really figured that you were about to blow it up." He smacked at her. She opened up the can and took a sip. 

"Yum. Thanks. That's really great Michael." He nodded and did a mock bow, as well as he could sitting down. 

"That's not the only thing that's changed. You and Alex... what's up with that?" She glared at him, and shot back: 

"What's up with you and Maria?" Michael rolled his eyes and pushed him self-up. 

"I think that's enough girl talk for one night." Isabel laughed. 

"Yeah, say that." Just as she was about to jump down off of the counter to join the others in the living room, Alex pushed open the door and stuck his head in. 

"Hey guys, it's getting late and we humans are heading home." Isabel nodded and got down. 

"Alright, we're coming." Alex smiled at her, and then let the door swing shut. 

"Shall we?" She asked. Michael nodded. They walked out of the kitchen, to see that only Maria remained. 

"Hey." She said, "The others are out side, I was... hoping to talk-" Isabel made a move towards the door. 

"Right, I'm going to go and say bye to Alex and Liz." She walked out, closing the door softly behind her. As soon as she shut the door, Maria slapped Michael on the chest. 

"What? He's coming here, and you didn't tell me?" Michael rubbed his chest. 

"I didn't know until I called Nick." She shook her head. 

"Right, sorry." She turned away from him, and he tilted his head to the side. 

"Hey, hey." He said walking up to her, and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head. 

"Nothing, I'm fine. Completely fine, you know, besides the fact that I'm not." He dropped his hands from her shoulders, and took her hand in his. He led her over to the couch, and set down, forcing her to follow. 

"What's wrong Maria?" She folded her legs under her, and scooted closer, stopping when her knees touched his. 

"What's wrong is, I just convinced myself that you were going to be able to stick around for a little while. And now, that jerk is coming here to look for you? What's up with that? Does anything ever work out?" He took her other hand and pulled them both to rest on his leg. "I'm not going anywhere. It will work out." She only shook her head. 

"I just have a really bad feeling about this whole thing. I know that it can't be as easy as it looks." He shrugged. 

"Maybe not, but what worth fighting for is?" Maria laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess your right." She leaned over and laid her head on his chest. "You know Space Boy, that was kind of romantic." 

"I'm all up with the girl talk tonight." 

"Well, I kind of like it." 

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." She laughed and looked up, as he looked down to meet her eyes. She smiled up at him as he brought one of her hands up to his lips and kissed it softly. 

"As long as I have something to get used to." She whispered as she leaned her head back more and he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and brought her closer, suddenly wanting to be closer to her. He ran his hands through her hair and rubbed soft circles on her back, as he let his whole self sink in to her, in to the kiss. He was concentrating so hard on nothing but Maria, that he didn't even notice that someone had come into the room, until that someone cleared there throat... twice. 

Michael pulled away quickly as Maria threw herself back from him like they had been caught, which they had. Alex stood there, blushing so badly that his ears were red. 

"Um, um, Maria, Liz told me to.. she told me to come get you so that she could drive you home." He nodded to back up the statement. She smiled up at him and placed her hand to her mouth before smoothing her hair. 

"Tell her I'll be right there." Alex was no longer blushing, but about to burst into laughter. He walked out, closing the door rather loudly. Michael looked to Maria and rolled his eyes. She stood up off of the couch, he followed her. 

"Yeah, I have to work tomorrow, early. So I guess I do need to go." He nodded. 

"Yeah, I guess." He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again, it made her heart soar, and her knees go so weak that she had to throw her arms about his neck so that she didn't fall to the floor. When he pulled back, his eyes still closed, she wondered if she had the same effect on him. When he opened his eyes, she smiled at him, and they walked together to the door. Alex was already gone, haven drove himself, and Isabel and Max were standing talking to Liz. 

"Hurry up guys!" She shouted and kissed Max, then hugged him bye, waving to Isabel before she shut the door. Max and Isabel walked around, and stood on the sidewalk beside Maria and Michael. 

"Bye guys." Maria waved, then turned to say bye to Michael. 

"Bye Space boy." She couldn't help but to stand up on her tiptoes and quickly kiss him, a friendly type kiss that meant more then it showed. 

"Bye." She said again. She quickly opened the door, and slipped in. Michael backed up, and ignored the knowing smiles that Max and Isabel were giving him. As Liz cranked the car up, he did look over at them. 

"My God, you guys are such girls." Shaking his head he turned around and walked back into the house. Max pushed the intended insult off his shoulders as the smile slid from his face. He was already trying to formulate a plan in his head as to how he was going to keep Tim away from Michael. All he had at the moment was that he would. He would just have to work on the rest of it.... 

Inside the car, Liz pulled away from the curb and glanced over at Maria. "Your lipstick is smeared." She said matterafactly, and looked back to the road. Maria quickly pulled down the mirror and looked. "No it's not... oh." She smiled looking over at Liz. "That's great Liz, just great." Liz only said, "guess you're happy you didn't take Guy up on his offer."

****

**_THE NEXT MORNING........._**

Tim put a hand over his eyes, and looked around in the bright morning sun light. He took a draw off of his cigarette, and blew the smoke out of his nose, ignoring the glare as a mother blocked the smoke from her baby and hurried away. He flicked it to the ground, not bothering to step on it. He was standing in front of a restaurant. Some dinner called the Crash Down. 

Tim had rolled his eyes when he saw it, it figured-alien town, alien dinner. He rubbed his greasy hands over tired eyes. He had drove all night to get to Roswell early. He'd better find the brat soon; cause he would be the one driving back-with no breaks. He growled under his breath. He might just give the kid a few painful breaks of his own. He grunted and pushed the door open, then looked around. This looked like a popular place, he figured if he headed here the brat might have to. 

He looked for some on to ask and spotted some one behind the counter. He cleared his throat and ran his hands through his oily black hair. 

He walked up to the cute bubbly blond behind the counter, maybe she could tell him where the kid was hiding out....

TBC......

Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me if you did, or didn't, or just leave a message that says your reading. Come on, I need some reviews!!! :) Thanks again to every one who reviewed before, they keep me going. 


End file.
